Lo que esconden tus labios
by MCS20
Summary: En la Inglaterra medieval el barbero cirujano Richard Castle se gana la vida arreglando huesos rotos y curando heridas por aldeas y ciudades, teniendo por único compañero a su caballo. Pero su apacible vida se ve interrumpida por la aparición de Katherine, una joven silenciosa que esconde un terrible secreto... Fic inspirado en El médico, de Noah Gordon (CAP. 7)
1. Chapter 1

_-Nunca digas una palabra de esto –susurró, la voz tan amenazante que la pequeña contuvo la respiración, mientras dos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas -. Nunca._

-o-

**Capítulo 1. El trato**

Richard Castle era un hombre de vastos conocimientos. Sabía qué echar sobre una herida cuando ésta estaba infectada. Cómo tratar a una mujer para que sus días malos fueran más soportables y pudiera continuar labrando u ocupándose de las tareas de su casa. Había tratado con huesos rotos, narices sangrantes, pústulas, miembros gangrenados y demás cosas que como cirujano barbero debía conocer y tratar. Así se ganaba la vida y le iba bien.

Además de inteligente, era listo. Sus años de aldea en aldea; de pueblo en pueblo; de ciudad en ciudad le habían otorgado un don para engatusar a hombres y mujeres y venderles humo. El humo en cuestión se trataba de pequeños frascos de medicina, un simple remedio a base de alcohol y hierbas que más que curar adormecía al paciente y le libraba de sus dolores, durante al menos un rato. Y después, cuando el dolor volvía, sólo tomaba otro frasco y volvía a curarse. Por eso el barbero había aprendido que era más práctico establecer una ruta fija y larga, en la que sus pacientes no pudieran reclamar una vez subiera a su carromato y marchase a otro lugar, para no volver hasta probablemente, un año después.

No podía decirse que fuera un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero era atractivo, o eso pensaban las mujeres al verlo. Muy alto y de buen porte, su pelo era negro como el carbón y sus ojos de un hermoso azul. A sus veinticinco años conservaba todos los dientes, aunque algo amarillentos y, gracias a su buen juicio, no tenía ninguna cicatriz. No le gustaban las peleas y sólo visitaba las tabernas para proveerse o para disfrutar de una mujer a cambio de unas pocas de monedas. No es que fuese abstemio, pero sabía beber. Viviendo solo en el carromato no podía permitirse emborracharse, nadie se ocuparía de él y tras años de oficio bien sabía los estragos que el alcohol podía ocasionar.

No gozaba de más compañía que la que _Altanero_ le ofrecía. Se trataba de un caballo viejo y perezoso que hacía las marchas lentas y tediosas, pero que se creía corcel de un gran noble y levantaba la cabeza en cuanto entraban en una ciudad. En esos días Richard adornaba sus crines con cintas de colores y el caballo movía la cabeza y relinchaba, orgulloso. La gente se paraba a verlo y los niños corrían, algunos incluso se atrevían a acariciarlo y el zalamero se dejaba hacer. Mientras, el amo mostraba su mejor sonrisa y gritaba que un gran espectáculo comenzaría en la plaza de la iglesia. Sí, nada atraía mejor a aquellas gentes que la promesa de un poco de diversión y si esta llegaba de manos de un carromato de vivos colores y un caballo orgulloso, mejor.

No podría decirse que pasara necesidades, pero sus ganancias nunca le permitirían mantener a una familia. Quizás era por ello por lo que había aceptado la soledad y por lo que se negaba a quedarse demasiado tiempo en un lugar fijo, salvo cuando el invierno amenazaba con ser crudo, cosa bastante frecuente en Inglaterra. Incluso en aquellas ocasiones el cirujano lo pensaba dos veces antes de establecerse en un alojamiento a pasar los meses fríos; no era la primera vez que había tenido que salir en mitad de una tormenta de nieve con un padre deshonrado persiguiéndole con un cuchillo. A veces se preguntaba con humor si habría por ahí algún pequeño niño de ojos azules y pelo negro fruto de esos amoríos, pero lo dudaba. Solía derramarse fuera o instaba a la afortunada a lavar sus partes con vinagre tras el acto. Uno de tantos remedios que conocía, pensaba con satisfacción.

Sí, la vida le iba bien al joven Richard. Y no tenía mucha intención de cambiarla. Pero no sabía que el destino decidiría por él.

-o-

-Aquí es, por favor, daos prisa –suplicó.

Richard siguió al muchacho hasta una sucia casucha en la que se hacinaban cuatro personas, seis con los recién llegados. En el centro de la mal ventilada estancia, rodeado de tres muchachas, un hombre joven yacía tendido sobre una robusta mesa de madera, apretando los dientes, mordiendo una cuchara de palo. El cirujano se acercó en silencio y examinó al paciente. Tenía los calzones ya de por sí desgastados hechos jirones y entre una maraña de sangre y tela se dejaba ver lo que sin duda era una mordedura de algún animal. Con desagrado ante el aspecto de la herida, preguntó con la mirada al chico que lo había guiado hasta allí:

-Un lobo.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Ayer. Padre quiso que Katherine lo cosiera, pero ella no sabe.

No sabía quién de las jóvenes allí presentes era Katherine ni le importaba, sólo le interesaba el hombre que esperaba, con los ojos vidriosos. Pidió a una de las muchachas que pusiera agua a calentar y al chico que pusiera el extremo de un leño al fuego. Después se sentó en un taburete demasiado pequeño que difícilmente podría soportar su peso y se concentró en el herido. Con un trapo limpio que había hecho bien en traer del carromato limpió la sangre, no sin antes librarse de los calzones y tirarlos a un lado, dejando al hombre desnudo de cintura para abajo. Haciendo caso omiso de las risitas y las mejillas ruborizadas de las que supuso eran sus hermanas tomó la madera ardiente y luego habló a nadie en particular:

-Sujetadlo.

El joven que lo había ayudado se colocó en la cabecera de la mesa y lo sujetó por los hombros. A su vez, fue necesaria la ayuda de las tres jóvenes para inmovilizar sus piernas. Richard miró a los ojos al herido y murmuró un _lo siento_ antes de apretar el madero contra la herida. El olor a carne quemada impregnó toda la habitación y el hombre soltó un alarido, su espalda se arqueó y Richard creyó que iba a tirar al suelo al joven cuando se desmayó y su cuerpo quedó inerte sobre la mesa. Unas de las niñas, apenas tendría nueve años, se llevó las manos a la boca:

-¡Lo has matado!

Richard apretó los labios, tratando de no reír y negó: -Se pondrá bien, necesita descansar.

-¿Quién sois vos?

El barbero se volvió ante la brusca voz. Un hombre mucho mayor, de ojos avellana y desdentado se acercó, cojeando. Echó una larga mirada por toda la casa, centrándose primero en el hombre desmayado sobre la mesa y después en el cirujano. Puso mala cara.

-Mi nombre es Richard Castle, señor y he salvado la vida a este hombre –señaló al infeliz que ajeno de todo seguía inconsciente.

-Es mi hijo –obtuvo como respuesta –.Todos lo son.

-En eso caso os alegrará saber que se pondrá bien.

-¡Mentira! –La niña que lo había acusado gritó y corrió hacia su padre –Lo ha matado, está muerto, miradlo Padre, no se mueve.

-No está muerto –Richard no se molestó ante las palabras de la pequeña; ella no era culpable de su ignorancia -. Sólo se ha desmayado.

-Os agradezco vuestra labor –dijo él, acercándose a su hijo -. Por favor, quedaos a comer. Traigo conejos –y alzó el brazo dejando ver como de su cinturón colgaban tres gordas piezas –Mi Katherine los cocinará para nosotros. También os puedo ofrecer vino.

-No es… necesario –Richard no quería quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa que ahora olía a una mezcla de excrementos y piel quemada -. Si sois tan amable de pagarme, me iré ahora mismo.

-Por favor, quedaos –insistió -. No probaréis un guiso como este. Quedaos y después os pagaré.

El barbero se abstuvo de comentar que él mismo era un gran cocinero y que conocía mil maneras de condimentar una buena carne. Suspirando, y a regañadientes aceptó la oferta y se vio obligado a ayudar al hijo menor a llevar al herido hasta un catre de paja situado junto al fuego. Cuando se volvió la mayor de las hijas estaba detrás de él, ofreciéndole una jarrita de barro. Richard supuso que sería la tal Katherine. Tomó la jarra y dio un sorbo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no escupirlo. El vino estaba agrio. Incluso podría usarlo para limpiar heridas. –Gracias –dijo, tosiendo. Ella sonrió y tomando los conejos que su padre había traído, salió fuera, a despellejarlos.

El hombre había bebido ya tres jarras y Richard aún iba por la primera cuando la joven regresó, con los animales despellejados y cortados en trozos. La que le seguía en edad iba con ella, una niña de cabello rizado y ojos verdes que portaba un cesto con zanahorias, cebollas y ajos. La otra pequeña estaba fuera, junto a su hermano, que cortaba más leña.

-¡Katherine, más vino!

Sin decir ni una palabra dejó la carne en una fuente de barrio y se acercó a ellos, sirviendo a su padre. Luego trató de hacer lo mismo con él, pero se negó. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a ocuparse del guiso.

-Así que cirujano-barbero –comentó el otro, achispado. Richard asintió-. ¿Y podríais afeitarme? Ya no tengo el pulso que tenía antes y mis hijas son unas mulas torpes.

Iba a decirle que no pero lo pensó mejor. Así podría cobrarle más. Con reticencia por tocar a aquel hombre de desagradable aspecto fue a por sus útiles de afeitado y empezó a trabajar, logrando un perfecto acabado. Después lo dejó dando cuenta de su jarra y se acercó al herido, que ahora dormía, tranquilo.

Katherine estaba sentada junto a él y a cada momento volvía el rostro para asegurarse de que seguía respirando. Luego, satisfecha echaba los trozos de conejo uno a uno en una sartén honda con grasa de animal y los dejaba dorarse. Su hermana vertió también las verduras y unas hojas de laurel. –Huele muy bien –comentó, recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de ambas. La más pequeña se apartó, tímida y los dejó solos junto al enfermo. Richard, una vez comprobado que estaba bien, se permitió observar a la joven.

No tendría más de diecisiete años y aunque demasiado delgada, podía decir que era deliciosa. Tenía el cabello largo, castaño que caía suavemente por su espalda haciendo ondas y los ojos de un hermoso avellana que podían confundirse con el verde. Los labios rosados y muy femeninos escondían unos dientes blancos, algo bastante inusual para una campesina. Además bajo su vestido de lana podían adivinarse unas nalgas prietas y unos pechos que aunque pequeños se notaban firmes. Richard sintió como una erección empezaba a adivinarse bajo sus calzones e incómodo volvió a la mesa junto al hombre.

La comida, tal como le habían asegurado, estuvo deliciosa. La carne estaba muy tierna y bien condimentada y además la acompañaron con pan casero y queso. Después la menor de la familia llegó con un puñado de almendras, ya peladas y las dispuso en el centro. Las comieron con más queso, hasta quedar ahítos. Todos hablaban animados, salvo Katherine que como el barbero pudo comprobar, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había llegado allí. Richard suspiró, al final no sido tan mala opción quedarse. Pero se hacía tarde y debía marchar ya. Se puso en pie y recogiendo sus cosas se volvió hacia el padre de familia.

-Debo irme ya, pagadme, por favor.

Richard notó como las niñas habían desaparecido y también el hijo menor. Allí sólo quedaban ellos dos y la joven Katherine, que velaba a su hermano herido. El padre resopló y negó:

-Lo siento, pero no tengo con que pagaros.

-¿Cómo… decís? –preguntó lentamente.

-No tengo monedas –dijo.

-¡He atendido a vuestro hijo! ¡Y a vos! –clamó, furioso. En la esquina Katherine hizo un ruidito, pero él la ignoró. Se acercó despacio al viejo borracho y lo tomó del cuello de lana que sus buenas hijas habrían hecho para él. –Me habéis engañado. Pagadme o lo lamentaréis.

-¡Soltadme! –gritó -. Ya os he dicho que no puedo pagaros.

-Muy bien –contestó, tirándolo al suelo -. En ese caso me llevaré algunas gallinas.

Desde la única ventana de la casa había podido ver a varias gallinas, un cerdo y un par de ovejas. El otro protestó.

-No podéis hacer eso, las necesito.

-Eso es cosa vuestra replicó –Para amedrentarlo sacó una pequeña daga que había comprado años atrás, con el propósito de defenderse de asaltantes de caminos y la alzó.

-¡No!, no esperad, esperad, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Cogeré un par de gallinas, ese es el acuerdo –replicó.

-Os lo ruego –suplicó -. Llevaos… llevaos a mi hija –lo sorprendió.

Richard abrió los ojos de par en par. El viejo se acercó al rincón y tiró de su hija mayor, a la que acercó al barbero, sujetándola por la barbilla. –Miradla –dijo, con voz entusiasta -. Es joven y sana. Sabe cocinar, como habéis comprobado y es silenciosa como un ratón, no habla. Nunca. No os dará ningún problema y cuidará de vos. De vuestra casa.

-No me interesa –respondió tratando de contener la calma. ¿Aquella bestia quería vender a su hija como si fuera un animal? ¿Permitiría que se la llevase a cambio de conservar a las gallinas? Sintiendo una profunda rabia miró a la muchacha, que había empalidecido.

-Miradla –insistió -. Es muy hermosa, ya tiene cuerpo de mujer, una beldad al igual que su madre. Miradla –repitió y tiró del vestido, dejándole ver sus pechos, firmes como él había supuesto y con unos pequeños pezones rosados. Katherine se debatió, con fuerza y trató de taparse, pero su padre le dio un fuerte bofetón que la tiró al suelo. Desde la sucia tierra la joven alzó la mirada, su labio sangrante y en sus ojos una mezcla de dolor e ira.

-Sois despreciable –masculló, volviéndose. Pero él lo sujetó y rogó, su voz ahora convertida en una súplica. Richard sintió como se le retorcían las tripas del asco. –Os calentará la cama sin pediros nada a cambio. No os arrepentiréis, por favor. Lleváosla a ella. Pero no os llevéis a los animales.

-Soltadme –le espetó, pero él insistió -. Quizás queráis a una más joven. ¡Mary, Anne!

-¡NO! ¿Qué clase de hombre sois? ¿Venderíais a todas vuestras hijas al primer malnacido que se acercara a vos? –gritó. El otro se echó hacia atrás, asustado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Katherine se acercó y se plantó delante del barbero. Sus ojos le dirigieron una súplica que parecía decir_ por favor, ya basta. _

Richard respiró hondo y tras pensarlo varias veces se volvió ante el campesino. Bien podría hacerle un favor a aquella muchacha y librarla de aquel cabrón que tenía por padre. Tomando una decisión, habló, lentamente: -Me llevaré a vuestra hija y una gallina.

-Acepto el trato. Tomad también un par de quesos si queréis –dijo, animado. El barbero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no estrellar su puño contra la horrible cara de aquel hombre. Se volvió hacia la muchacha, que seguía muy pálida y cuyo labio aún sangraba.

-Recoge tus cosas.

-Eso no forma parte del trato –protestó el padre -. Sus cosas me pertenecen.

-Estamos prácticamente en invierno. ¿Esperáis que viaje conmigo sólo con ese vestido? –preguntó, en voz baja. El otro se cruzó de brazos, obstinado.

-Es vuestra ahora, vestidla vos.

-Maldito seáis –masculló, escupiéndole a los pies. Tomó a la joven de la mano y tiró de ella, sacándola de aquella casa. Afuera permanecían los tres hermanos; las niñas lloraban y él miraba al suelo, apretando el puño. Katherine besó en la frente a este último y abrazó a las niñas, tratando de sonreír. Richard la dejó despedirse mientras iba a por una gallina. Cuando regresó, los cuatro hermanos lloraban. Ella en completo silencio. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero se obligó a dirigirse hacia el varón: -Mantén el vendaje de tu hermano limpio, todos los días.

Él tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y parecía más que dispuesto a golpearlo por llevarse a su hermana, pero al final se limitó a asentir. Richard sintió pena por él antes de volverse hacia Katherine. –Vamos.

La joven miró a su amada familia una última vez y después echó a andar, subiendo al carromato con torpeza. El barbero, tras meter a la gallina en una pequeña jaula, la sujetó por los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver sus lágrimas. Luego obligó a _Altanero_ a andar. Ella seguía llorando cuando perdieron la casucha de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_-He tomado una decisión. Hay un convento a tres días de camino, te dejaré en él. Serás más feliz que viviendo conmigo y allí nadie podrá venderte otra vez._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Katherine _Sin apellido_**

Katherine nunca había estado a más de dos días de camino de su hogar. A veces había acompañado a su padre y su hermano al pueblo más cercano e incluso aquello era para ella una aventura. Por eso, cuando tras pasar la noche junto a un cruce, noche que ella pasó totalmente despierta y llorando sin hacer el menor ruido, el cirujano condujo al caballo por un camino secundario que seguramente iba a parar a una aldea desconocida, una aldea lejana de la casa donde había crecido, sintió una intensa necesidad de vomitar.

Richard notó como la joven a su lado se volvía y saltaba del carromato aún en marcha. Sorprendido, se apresuró a parar al animal y saltó él también, cayendo a diferencia de ella, de pie. Se acercó, cabreado:

-¡Estás loca! ¿Es qué quieres romperte una pierna?

Ella lo ignoró y de rodillas, en el borde del camino, devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago. Richard masculló algo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Katherine se sentía enferma, pero no dispuesta a darle explicaciones al hombre que la había comprado como si fuera una vulgar mula, una mula torpe, como la llamaba su padre, se levantó y volvió a subir al carro. El cirujano resopló y entrando en el carromato, tomó una bota llena de agua y se la pasó sin decir palabra. La joven miró la cantimplora con desconfianza y la olfateó.

-¡Por Dios, no está envenenada! Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero probó un sorbo y suspiró, aliviada. Se llenó la boca con el agua y echándose a un lado escupió, antes de volver a tomarla y esta vez, tragarla. Richard se esforzó por no soltar un gruñido y cogiendo las riendas, instó al caballo a continuar.

-Se llama _Altanero_ –señaló al caballo, tras un buen rato de silencio. Katherine lo miró y se encogió de hombros -. Ahora no parece muy orgulloso, pero lo es. Nunca lo insultes o se volverá contra a ti -. Ella no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo algún gesto que indicase que le interesara nada de lo que él le contase. Richard decidió dejarlo estar, no podía culparla. Él la había separado de su familia. Aun así, siguió intentándolo, cambiando esta vez de tema. –Hay una manta gruesa en el interior, puedes usarla si tienes frío. –Ella negó-. Dentro de una semana llegaremos a una villa. Allí conozco a una mujer a la que traté de unos huesos rotos, es buena costurera. Le pediré que te haga un par de vestidos a un precio razonable. El invierno va a ser frío, necesitas estar abrigada. –Katherine se señaló a sí misma, hizo un gesto con los dedos, frotando el pulgar contra el índice y el corazón y luego negó. Richard le quitó importancia: -Sé que no tienes dinero, yo me ocupo de todo –le sonrió. Katherine miró a otro lado y él decidió no seguir dándole conservación.

No llegarían a la aldea más próxima hasta el anochecer, él lo sabía, conocía de memoria la ruta. Antes de partir Richard había matado a la gallina, tras meditar si valdría la pena soportar el mal olor por unos huevos frescos. La respuesta había llegado de forma clara cogiendo al animal y retorciéndole el pescuezo, antes de desplumarla y dejarla en el interior. Después la prepararía para almorzar. Mientras tenía que seguir soportando el tenso silencio que su nueva compañera de viaje le ofrecía.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó. Ella continuaba mirando el camino, sin mostrar ninguna señal de interés hacia su comprador. Richard probó una vez más: -Puedo darte algo para las náuseas. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta.

-De acuerdo –murmuró. _Vaya negocio he hecho_.

Katherine no era precisamente la más alegre de sus hermanas, pero era bastante sociable. Quizás, en otras circunstancias habría aceptado los torpes intentos del cirujano para hablar con ella y le habría explicado por gestos que aunque no hablase con palabras, era una gran conversadora. Pero no era el caso. La joven campesina tenía miedo, aunque no fuera a demostrarlo. Su padre la había vendido para quitarse una boca que alimentar de encima. No hubiera sentido tanto miedo si la hubiera llevado a servir a alguna casa en el pueblo, pero había sido dada a un hombre. Y no sabía que podía esperar de él. _Os calentará la cama sin pediros nada a cambio_… Las crueles palabras del padre seguían grabadas en su mente.

El traqueteo del carromato se le hacía agotador. Él posiblemente estaba muy acostumbrado, pero ella odiaba estar tanto tiempo sentada. Además la bestia iba muy despacio, seguro que caminando irían más deprisa. Se volvió hacia su _dueño_, pensó con amargura y le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo. Él se giró hacia ella.

Richard había perdido toda esperanza de que la joven le dirigiera la palabra. Por eso, cuando ella llamó su atención se volvió rápidamente, sorprendiéndola por su entusiasmo. Carraspeó, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía calmarse y no mostrarse tan amable con la chica, ni quiera sabía si todo se trataba de un truco para robarle. Pensándolo bien… si hubiera querido robarle ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó al final. Ella asintió y señaló el camino.

-Aún queda mucho para llegar –dijo, confundiendo su mensaje -. Primero pararemos para comer, dentro de un rato.

Katherine negó, impaciente y se señaló las piernas, luego señaló la vía y de nuevo a sí misma. Esta vez él sí la entendió:

-¿Quieres caminar? –Ella afirmó con la cabeza -. ¿Y cómo sé que no vas a escaparte?

Richard sabía que estaba siendo estúpido. Si la chica trataba de escapar se acabarían sus problemas. Adiós a su responsabilidad con ella. Pero él no era mala persona y sabía que no podía dejarle sola en medio de la nada. Aunque si huyera… la culpa no sería suya… La joven fruncía el ceño, notó.

-De acuerdo –dijo al final, parando al caballo -. Camina si quieres, pero te lo advierto: si tratas de escapar, irás el resto del camino atada.

Katherine se bajó del carromato, sintiéndose ofendida. Puede que fuera sólo una simple campesina, pero no era estúpida. Sabía perfectamente que no podía huir, no sólo porque una fiera salvaje podría encontrarla y matarla, sino también porque en caso de todo salir bien, no tendría a donde ir. Podría volver a casa, sí, pero no sería bien recibida.

Agradeció el placer de poder moverse y se frotó el trasero, dolorida, sin ser consciente de que el cirujano la estaba mirando. Extrañada de que el carro no se moviera, se volvió hacia él y lo encontró con los ojos fijos en ella. Tensa, echó a caminar, diciéndose a sí misma que sí el trataba de obligarla a hacer algo, escaparía. Daban igual los lobos.

-No te acerques mucho a _Altanero_, podría morderte –la avisó. El caballo nunca había mordido a nadie y era muy dócil, pero nunca se sabía. Quizás estuviera celoso… siempre habían estado solos, sin nadie más. Ella lo ignoró y se plantó delante del animal, al que acarició, sin temor alguno. Para su sorpresa y sintiéndose un poco molesto, _Altanero_ soltó un suave relincho, disfrutando del mimo. Katherine simplemente sonrió y continuó, a su lado.

Hacía frío y aunque ella no se había quejado Richard sabía que tendría las manos heladas. Además, llevaban ya varias horas de camino y los tres estaban cansados, así que hizo desviarse al animal para hacer una parada.

Primero soltó al caballo y lo acercó a una laguna que la lluvia formaba todos los años, dejándolo allí, junto con un abundante montón de forraje. Después, sacó ramitas secas y un par de troncos más grandes y los amontonó, prendiéndolos. Por último, sacó a la gallina y empezó a prepararla. Durante todo el proceso, Katherine se limitó a observar sin moverse de lado del carromato. Richard le hizo una señal para que se sentase junto a él:

-Ven a calentarte.

La muchacha se acercó, vacilante, pero en cuanto el calor del fuego la sedujo, se dejó caer de rodillas, arrimando las manos. Mientras, miró como el cirujano barbero partía en trozos la gallina. _La otra parte del pago,_ pensó con tristeza.

-No tiene mucha carne, pero será suficiente para los do… -Richard se calló al ver como por las mejillas de Katherine corrían dos lágrimas. Quiso preguntar, pero nada salió de su boca. Ella volvió a alejarse, sin importarle el calor que la candela pudiera darle. La vio entrar en el carromato y quedarse allí. No le dijo nada.

Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero mentiría si dijera que las entendía. Preguntándose que había hecho a la joven entristecerse tan rápido metió los trozos de la gallina en una olla y la dejó cocerse con un poco de agua y hierbas aromáticas. Tardó en comprender que era el insignificante animal el que había deprimido a la chica.

El guiso olía bien, no iba a negarlo, pero no tenía hambre. Katherine sólo podía pensar en que si el cirujano barbero se hubiera llevado a las gallinas, ella seguiría en casa. Se dijo a sí misma que nunca más probaría una gallina, que jamás volvería a probarlas. Y se mantuvo firme, incluso cuando él entró en el carromato con un cuenco humeante.

-Deberías comer ahora que está caliente –le ofreció, pero ella negó -. Está muy bueno, creo que incluso mejor que tu guiso de conejo. –Recibió por respuesta una mirada airada; él trató de no reírse -. De acuerdo, quizás no tanto, pero comételo.

Cuando la campesina volvió a rechazarlo, Richard cejó en su intento. No se tomaría la maldita gallina. Pero tendría hambre y aunque una parte cruel le instaba a dejarla sin comer, otra más amable cogió el par de trozos de ave que había en el cuenco y volvió a ofrecérselo: -Al menos bébete el caldo.

Eso no lo rechazó.

_Altanero _seguía descansando y aunque junto al fuego estarían mejor, en el interior del carro no se estaba tan mal. Cogió la gruesa manta de lana, bastante larga como para taparlos a los dos sin tener que acurrucarse y le pasó un extremo. Katherine se limpió la barbilla con la mano antes de cogerla, ponerla sobre sus piernas y seguir comiendo.

-Bueno… ¿cuál es tu nombre completo? –Preguntó cuándo terminó, pasándole una manzana. Quería conocerla un poco mejor. Ella lo miró fijamente, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Richard cayó en la cuenta: ella no hablaba. -¿Sabes escribir? –probó, aun imaginando la respuesta, que efectivamente fue negativa. –Bien… entonces supongo que no podré saber tu apellido. -La chica pareció frustrada por ello, evidentemente quería decírselo. La vio volver a abrir la boca, tragar y mirar al suelo del carromato, alicaída. -¿No hablas por qué no puedes o por qué no quieres?

Ante esa pregunta Katherine se levantó de golpe y trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó, rápido. –Está bien, perdona, perdona. No quería ofenderte -. Lo miró y lentamente volvió a sentarse, pero sin eliminar la frialdad en su cara.

Richard se mantuvo afable y se sentía bien. Acababa de descubrir dos cosas sobre ella: Katherine, _Sin apellido_ era sensible. Y además el temas sobre su mudez, estaba prohibido. Al menos iban avanzando.

Tras lavar los cacharros y guardarlos, el cirujano volvió a colocar al caballo en su sitio. Luego apagó el fuego y se dirigió hacia un árbol, atendiendo la llamada de la naturaleza, tal como Katherine había hecho unos minutos antes. Al fin, con todo listo, volvió a subir y echando la vista hacia el interior de su vivienda sonrió. Ella se había quedado profundamente dormida, bien abrigada con la manta. La dejó en paz, sabiendo que necesitaría recuperar las horas de sueños perdidas durante la noche.

Tal como había supuesto, llegaron a la aldea al anochecer. Si no hubiera estado acompañado por la joven, Richard habría dejado el carromato y hubiera acudido a la taberna en busca de una mujer, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de una y en aquella taberna había una que le gustaba mucho, de grandes tetas blancas y cabello pelirrojo natural. Pero ahora no podía acudir, no hasta que supiera con seguridad que la chica no iba a escapar.

Pasaron la noche a las afueras de la aldea, tal como hacía siempre que llegaba a esas horas. Ya entraría al día siguiente, con su enorme sonrisa y sus gritos para llamar la atención de los aldeanos. Katherine aceptó los restos del caldo que habían sobrado del almuerzo y que él previamente calentó al fuego. La cena de Richard fue mucho más abundante, pues tenía las sobras de la gallina para él solo y además contaban con el queso que había cogido de la casucha. Cortando un trozo, se lo tendió junto un poco de pan duro, preguntándose sí también lo rechazaría. O bien el sueño había mejorado su humor, o bien tenía mucha hambre, porque lo tomó sin vacilar y dio buena cuenta de él. Tras la cena, el cirujano sacó un par de manzanas y le pasó una, dándole un buen mordisco a la suya. Se quedó sorprendido cuando la joven cortó la suya por la mitad y se acercó a _Altanero_, ofreciéndole una parte. Indignado se levantó y se la quitó de la mano:

-No malgastes la comida –la regañó. Se volvió, enfrentándolo, apretando los labios. Quizás tuvo miedo, quizás comprendió que él podía deshacerse de ella, quizás estaba demasiado cansada para luchar; sólo se apartó de él y entró en su nuevo hogar. Richard resopló, acariciando a su viejo corcel, que se había quedado sin manzana –Esto no es para ti –le aclaró, antes de volver junto al fuego.

Cabreado, murmuró una maldición y olvidándose de la campesina y de su posible huida, fue a la taberna. Allí encontró a su vieja amiga, que al verlo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos:

-Cariño, te he echado de menos.

Meredith era una mujer muy guapa, a pesar de su cabello enredado y sus labios agrietados. Además, era limpia y olía bien. Con eso bastaba. Sacó cinco monedas de una bolsa y se las tendió sin decir palabra. No le apetecía hablar. Rechazó una jarra de vino y la cogió de la mano, subiendo las escaleras que iban a parar al cuarto donde la pelirroja recibía a los hombres. Esperó pacientemente a que la ramera colgase en la puerta el ramo de flores como señal de que estaba ocupada.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –preguntó, zalamera, soltando sus calzones. Richard se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos cuando las pequeñas manos femeninas se cerraron en torno a su miembro. Ella se levantó las faldas, pero él, dejándola con la boca abierta, negó. -¿No? –preguntó, extrañada.

-Sólo tus manos.

-Pero… -Lo miró, notándolo cambiado y encogiéndose de hombros, aceptó. Se dijo a sí misma que era mejor, menos trabajo pero por otra parte… se sentía ofendida. Teniéndola delante cómo se atrevía a rechazar su dulce sexo. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero obedeció y empezó a masturbarlo, de forma mecánica, con aburrimiento, hasta que notó como el semen le manchaba las manos. Richard se alejó y se vistió. Sin decir una sola palabra, abandonó el cuarto y la taberna.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Siempre había disfrutado con Meredith, pero esa noche… sólo podía pensar en unos ojos color avellana que lo miraban entre ofendidos y heridos. De mal humor, apagó el fuego y entró en el carromato, donde ella dormía o puede que fingiera dormir. Tenía la manta para ella sola y no quería iniciar otra pelea, así que cogió su capa y se tapó con ella. Luego cerró los ojos y, con el delicioso aroma a mujer que invadía el interior de la carreta, se durmió. A la mañana siguiente tomaría una drástica decisión.

Se levantaron al amanecer. Tras desayunar unos huevos, pan y un poco de queso, Richard le dijo con sequedad que permaneciera dentro del carro y empezó a engalanar al caballo, que permaneció quieto, acostumbrado. Cuando lo vio presentable se cambió de ropas, dejando sus calzones negros y poniéndose unos azules, muy caros que un mercader le había regalado al ayudar a su mujer a dar a luz. La criatura y la madre habían sobrevivido, a pesar de que el parto fue difícil y el padre, agradecido le había ofrecido todo tipo de telas. El cirujano había tomado la añil, diciéndose que a la gente le gustaría un poco de color a la hora de hacer el espectáculo.

Entraron en la aldea como siempre lo hacían, Altanero con la cabeza bien alta y él gritando alegremente. Las gentes se reunieron poco a poco en la pequeña plaza, conocían bien al hombre y se divertían con sus trucos de magia y sus cuentos, a veces obscenos, a veces, terroríficos. También Meredith estaba allí; la prostituta lo saludó con un gesto. Él se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Hizo un buen espectáculo de malabarismo, regalando luego una de las pelotas a una niña de unos seis años de carita sucia. Después, se sacó de la boca un trozo de tela de colores y cuando la gente aplaudió empezó su discurso, enseñando un pequeño frasco.

-¡Esto, buenas gentes, es un frasco de la gran medicina traída del mismo Oriente! ¡Lo mismo cura los dolores femeninos, que las espaldas cansadas! ¡Un resfriado se calma y los huesos rotos dejan de doler! ¡Tomen, mis buenos amigos, tomen y pruébenlo!

Katherine oía todo desde el interior. A través de una rendija, podía ver como los aldeanos tomaban los frascos y luchaban para ser los primeros. Había visto antes como el cirujano lanzaba al aire cuatro pelotas de colores y las hacía bailar. Hubiera sentido ganas de aplaudir, sino fuera porque lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberla gritado. Ella había recibido gritos durante toda su vida y estaba harta. Y ahora encima la obligaba a quedarse en el interior del carromato, sin poder participar en la pequeña fiesta en la que él era el protagonista. Resoplando, se dejó caer en el suelo de madera y se cruzó de brazos.

Se sobresaltó cuando Richard entró en el carromato, seguido de una vieja. Esta última arqueó las cejas, el cirujano le quitó importancia. –Es mi prima, sus padres han muerto y ahora está a mi cargo.

Ella sintió rabia al oír aquella mentira; la anciana debió creérselo o entendió otra cosa, porque riendo la ignoró y se sentó en una silla de madera que previamente él había dejado en el centro del carro.

-¿Cuál es tu dolencia? –le preguntó.

Le faltaban prácticamente todos los dientes y fue difícil entenderla. Al menos Katherine no la comprendió, pero él sí debió hacerlo porque la instó a abrir la boca y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. –Un diente infectado –informó -. Te lo sacaré.

La anciana puso mala cara pero asintió. Richard le dio de beber un poco de su medicina y después, la sujetó a la silla con una cuerda. Luego, cogió unas pequeñas tenazas del cajón de las herramientas y con rapidez y precisión le arrancó el diente. La vieja apenas se quejó. Katherine se preguntó si era así como había perdido la mayor parte de su dentadura. El cirujano le dio un poco de agua para que lavara la sangre y la mujer se marchó sin decir palabra, tras pagarle. Luego fue el turno de un niño.

El pequeño se había dislocado el hombro, Richard notó. Tras calmar a la madre y decirle que esperase fuera, le quitó al crío la camisa y sujetó el brazo. Pero no había empezado cuando una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya lo frenó. Se volvió sorprendido hacia ella:

-¿Qué haces?

Por toda respuesta Katherine abrazó al niño, con un gesto protector. Él masculló algo entre dientes. –Haz el favor de apartarte, tengo que curarlo. –La campesina negó, obstinada, recordando demasiado bien como su hermano había gritado ante la brusquedad del cirujano. El niño empezaba asustarse. Richard perdió la paciencia. –Se acabó, es suficiente.

La cogió del brazo y la llevó a una esquina, donde la obligó a sentarse antes de atarla de pies y manos. Ella se retorció. –Te soltaré cuando termine, le dijo y la dejó ahí. –Después se ocupó del niño, que tal como ambos habían supuesto, se desmayó.

Esa mañana atendió a diez pacientes en total, todos, afortunadamente, fáciles de tratar. Cuando terminó, las gentes volvieron a sus tareas cotidianas y él se acercó lentamente a la campesina que lo miraba como un gato enfadado. Despacio soltó sus muñecas y sus tobillos y trató de masajearlos para aliviarle el dolor, pero ella le dio una patada, dándole en el muslo. Él gritó, dolorido y alzó la mano, pero la bajó lentamente, apartándose de ella.

Volvieron al camino tras el almuerzo, que consistió en un potaje de legumbres y verduras. Ella iba a su lado, sentada. Richard habló despacio.

-He tomado una decisión. Hay un convento a tres días de camino, te dejaré en él. Serás más feliz que viviendo conmigo y allí nadie podrá venderte otra vez.

Lo había meditado durante todo el día. No podía quedarse con una chica que lo odiaba y que interfería en su trabajo. Además, no tenía ningún parentesco con ella y, maldita sea, no tenía por qué mantenerla. No era asunto suyo. Katherine estaría mejor con las monjas. Y él… estaría mejor solo. Volvería a su vida tranquila y no volvería a soñar con ojos de color avellana.

Viajaron durante tres días en completo silencio, sin apenas mirarse. Ella no había hecho ninguna señal sobre el tema del convento. Es como si le fuera indiferente. Eso alivió en parte su culpa. Pero sólo en parte.

Al fin, llegaron al convento. Richard llamó al portón y esperó, con ella a su lado, mirando al suelo. Les recibió una monja de rostro severo que escuchó atenta las palabras del cirujano y aceptó a la joven, no como novicia, sino como criada. Él había esperado que se negara o que dijera que no había sitio, pero cuando la vio tomar a Katherine del brazo y cerrar el portón, dejándolo fuera, aceptó el hecho. Se alejó despacio de allí y subió al carromato. La culpa había vuelto a aparecer y pesaba. Mucho. Sintiendo algo bastante desagradable en el estómago, partió.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Sal de aquí y no digas nada de lo que has visto, ¿me oyes? –Katherine salió corriendo, asustada, en dirección a la cocina. Su vestido se enredó entre sus pies y tropezó, cayendo por las escaleras. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. El convento**

El invierno había pasado y Katherine ya se había acostumbrado a su pequeña celda en el convento. Los primeros días había llorado en soledad, sintiéndose abandonada por todos. Primero su madre la había dejado al morir, después su padre la había vendido; su comprador pronto se había cansado de ella. Nadie había querido a la muchacha, que a causa de tanto golpe injusto, había endurecido su carácter. Ya, pasados cuatro meses desde que el cirujano barbero la dejara en el portón, no lloraba. Ahora había aceptado su nueva vida. Además, sabia como era, sabía que podría estar peor.

Katherine, era afortunada. El primer día, Margaret, la abadesa la había observado con atención, preguntándose a que podría destinar a la joven. No necesitaban más criadas de las que ya tenían y algo dentro de ella le decía que no iba para monja, por eso se había negado a educarla como novicia. Al final, tras dejar que durante unos primeros días se acostumbrase a su nuevo hogar y se desahogase, había decidido tomarla a su servicio. Una mujer de su posición, hija de un noble segundón, bien podría tener una doncella más. Además, había desconfiado de una de sus criadas, la principal y sus sospechas habían dado sus frutos. Dos semanas después de la llegada de Katherine, Maddie había huido del convento. La abadesa no le contó a nadie que el motivo era un embarazo, fruto de unos amoríos que la muchacha había tenido con alguien de la aldea más cercana. Había lamentado la huida de la chica, pues hubiera deseado ayudarla, quizás dándole una dote para conseguirle un buen matrimonio, pero nada sabía de Maddie desde entonces.

La desgracia de la mujer había sido una bendición para Katherine, quien había ascendido hasta doncella personal. Ahora ya no se limitaba a vaciar el orinal de la abadesa, también gozaba de su confianza y en las cocinas ella misma preparaba su comida, recibiendo una parte. Por ello era la mujer mejor alimentada del convento, detrás de su dueña, por supuesto. Además, Margaret era amable con ella llegando a tratarla con condescendencia. Katherine sabía los motivos, no era la primera vez que alguien la considerara boba a causa de su mudez. Al menos la abadesa no la insultaba ni la consideraba hija del Maligno.

-¿Niña? –La abadesa dejó su pluma y observó a la muchacha. Katherine estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo un trozo viejo de pergamino escrito. Margaret le acarició el cabello con ternura. Con gusto le hubiera enseñado a leer y escribir, pero dudaba de que tuviera la inteligencia necesaria. Además, noble y abadesa, algo nacido de su privilegiada educación le decía que una criada no merecía tanto saber. Podía sentir afecto por ella, sí, pero no era su familia. Cogió el trozo de pergamino y se lo devolvió. No era nada importante. –Puedes quedártelo.

Katherine sonrió y lo guardó. Sabía que se lo daba porque carecía de utilidad, pero ella podría encontrarle alguna. Campesina, no le interesaba lo que pusiera allí, llevaba diecisiete años viviendo sin saber ni leer ni escribir y nunca lo había necesitado. En su opinión, los campesinos como ella eran más inteligentes que las escasas personas que tenían aquellos conocimientos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos podían vivir sin escritura, pero los eruditos como la abadesa no.

La Madre Superiora volvió a centrarse en su carta, no sin antes pedirle que fuera a las cocinas a por unas manzanas y queso. Katherine se levantó, obediente, sacudiéndose el polvo. –Trae también un poco de leña para la chimenea, empieza a hacer frío –Oyó decir a la mujer antes de marcharse.

El convento de Nuestra Señora de Canthorny era uno de los monasterios para mujeres más pequeños de Inglaterra. Su primera abadesa había sido la tía abuela de Margaret, quien lo había fundado al morir su esposo y su único hijo. La mujer, dolida por tales pérdidas, había prometido su vida a Dios y había destinado buena parte de sus fondos para ello. En un principio el convento sólo aceptaba a mujeres nobles pero tras la muerte de la buena señora y gracias a una donación dejada en testamento, las pobres también eran recibidas. Dos generaciones más adelante ahora era Margaret la que regía el lugar, teniendo que mantener el orden en un lugar habitado por ochenta personas, entre monjas, novicias y criadas. Además, de ella dependían también los veinte campesinos que labraban las escasas tierras pertenecientes a la congregación.

El convento en sí, sin contar con las tierras, era un edificio sobrio, pobremente decorado, salvo la capilla. De dos plantas, las dependencias principales (el refectorio, la cocina, la sala capitular, el diminuto _scriptorium_ -utilizado por las tres únicas monjas que sabían escribir y leer, sin contar a la abadesa- y por supuesto la iglesia) se situaban en torno al claustro. En el piso superior las celdas más pequeñas las compartían las monjas y novicias más pobres, mientras que las pocas venidas de la nobleza contaban con habitaciones de mayor tamaño. Las criadas vivían en un edificio exento, salvo la doncella personal de la abadesa, o sea Katherine, que dormía en la celda más pequeña, situada al otro lado de la de su dueña, atravesando un largo pasillo de piedra.

Katherine bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, topándose de golpe con un cuerpo alto y robusto. Alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Hola… Katherine.

Nathaniel, _el Bobo_ era uno de los campesinos que labraba la tierra del convento y uno de los pocos que podía merodear por el santo lugar sin problemas. Era un hombre enorme, algunos de sus vecinos decían que tenía sangre de gigante y otros creían que su estupidez era un castigo por el evidente adulterio de su madre. No era posible que la campesina, de nombre Elizabeth, hubiera tenido a semejante monstruo con su esposo, un hombre diminuto. El supuesto cornudo, al ver al niño, había golpeado a su mujer y la hubiera matado si su hermano no lo hubiera detenido. La mujer había sido expulsada de su hogar y no se la había vuelto a ver. Todos hubieran creido que se llevaría al fruto de su pecado, pero había dejado al crío en la abadía. La por entonces abadesa había obligado a los campesinos a cuidar del niño, quienes se hubieran mostrado reacios si el bebé no hubiera ido acompañado de un cerdo y una vaca. Nathaniel había crecido ajeno a todo esto y no precisamente porque sus vecinos y cuidadores hubieran tenido alguna sensibilidad con él. Simplemente, el hombre no entendía los comentarios desdeñosos sobre él. Era un hombre feliz, cariñoso y tierno que gozaba del afecto de las monjas, quienes lo veían como un niño inocente, incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. También Katherine le había cogido cariño. Al fin y al cabo, ella también compartía con él la calificación de boba.

Lo saludó amablemente.

-¿Dónde… vas? –Nathaniel tenía que pararse a respirar entre palabra y palabra. A veces de su boca colgaba un hilillo de saliva que se limpiaba con la mano o la manga. –Traigo leña –dijo, orgulloso, dejando caer a los pies de la joven un montón de leña seca. Katherine aplaudió y luego señaló un par de troncos y después las escaleras. Él frunció el ceño y luego asintió, entusiasmado. –Yo lo llevo.

Katherine se apresuró a negar, aunque el bobalicón podía entrar en el convento sin problemas, sería demasiado que subiera hasta las celdas. Se señaló a sí misma, luego la leña y las escaleras. –Vale…

Ella cogió los leños y después hizo un gesto de despedida. El hombre era muy dulce, le recordaba a sus hermanas. Lo vio salir cargado de nuevo con la leña y dirigirse al exterior. Se preguntó a donde iría, pero no era asunto suyo. Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer.

En la cocina encontró a las hermanas Jane y Anne. La primera era una mujer de unos treinta años, seria, fría y cruel con ella. La segunda era joven, quizás tuviera un par de años más que Katherine y hacía muy poco que había tomado los hábitos. Esta fue la que la saludó:

-Katherine, querida, ¿vienes a por algo para la Madre superiora?

-No sé porque os molestáis en hablarle. Es estúpida –resopló la otra. Katherine la ignoró y asintió, señalando el queso y las manzanas.

-Coge lo que quieras.

Cogió cuatro manzanas, un pedazo de queso y una hogaza de pan. Además de una jarra de vino especiado. Salió, oyendo a las dos hermanas hablar entre sí, en susurros:

-No podéis faltas a las Vísperas –murmuraba la más joven.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer, no faltaré sólo llegaré un poco más tarde.

-La abadesa os castigará merecidamente, hermana.

-Lo que digáis, vos simplemente callad.

Ktherine sonrió. Años sin hablar tenía sus ventajas. A menudo la gente, al creer que era boba, la ignoraba y eso le daba la oportunidad de descubrir interesantes secretos. Por ello sabía que la hermana Jane incumplía uno de sus votos, aunque aún no sabía con quién. Suponía que se trataba de unos de los campesinos. Fuera como fuera, no era asunto suyo y aunque detestase a la mujer no la delataría. Primero porque no podía demostrarlo y segundo porque no sabía cómo decirlo.

Tras servir a la abadesa, la mujer le dijo que debía acudir a la oración y la instó a aprovechar para dar un paseo. Aburrida, decidió caminar hacia el viejo molino, sustituido por uno nuevo tras una tormenta, varios años atrás. El edificio, aunque ruinoso aún mantenía el techo y la joven muda lo utilizaba a menudo para pensar y descansar. A veces se sorprendía pensando en su comprador, aquel cirujano que se cansó de ella en apenas cinco días. Recordaba como había alzado el brazo para golpearla cuando ella lo había desafiado. Y sin embargo, no la había pegado. Pensó en la noche anterior a su llegada al convento:

_-Empieza a hacer frío –observó él -. Pronto nevará. _

_Ella fingía dormir, así que supuso que se hablaba con el caballo. El hombre tenía una curiosa relación con el animal, compresible para alguien que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viviendo sin más compañía que el corcel._

_-Mañana dejaremos a la muchacha en el convento. Volveremos a estar solos. Ella estará bien… tendrá comida y techo. Las monjas no pasan frío, viven bien. Estará bien. _

_Entonces, sorprendiéndola, Richard se había acercado y le había colocado una capa de lana sobre su manta. Katherine no se había movido, sólo había cerrado los ojos con fuerzas, pero había sentido la suave caricia en su frente. Y había oído el susurro: _

_-Estarás bien…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos poco antes de llegar al molino por unos sonidos que poco tenían que ver con los de los árboles mecidos por el viento. Intrigada se acercó a la ventana, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que ocurría dentro.

La hermana Jane se encontraba allí, sobre el cuerpo de Nathaniel, quien permanecía tumbado, con los ojos cerrados. Ella subía y bajaba sobre el falo del gran hombre, gimiendo en cada movimiento, su hábito arrojado a un lado, su cuerpo desnudo. La monja acaricia sus grandes pechos, acelerando sus movimientos a medida que llegaba al orgasmo. El gigante gruñó, adelantándose a ella, alcanzando el clímax. Ella le gritó.

-¡Estúpido gigante!

La joven campesina se echó hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó despacio y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que no la oían, echó a correr hasta el convento.

Katherine se había criado en una casa sin habitaciones. Vivía en unos tiempos en los que actos como hacer las necesidades o tener relaciones sexuales no escandalizaba a nadie. Ella sabía lo que era el sexo, lo había visto. Primero cuando su madre estaba viva y en la pequeña casa yacía bajo el cuerpo de su padre, como buena cristiana que era. Después, tras su muerte, muchas otras mujeres habían entrado en el hogar, malas mujeres que a diferencia de su madre, habían mostrado sus cuerpos sin pudor, cabalgando al hombre o poniéndose de rodillas, dejándose montar. En ocasiones había cerrado los ojos, queriendo olvidar, en otras, curiosa, había observado, oyendo cada sonido, contemplando cada gesto, preguntándose si alguna vez se sentiría como esas mujeres.

No era ver a una pareja haciendo el amor lo que había sorprendido. Ni siquiera se habría inmutado si hubiera visto a la monja con cualquier otro hombre, pero estaba enojada. Aquella mujer se aprovechaba de un alma inocente. Furiosa, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que hablar con la Madre superiora, de algún modo. Pero, ¿cómo?

Habían pasado tres días y la campesina se mostraba atenta a la llegada de Nathaniel. Cuando venía a encender la chimenea de la cocina con más leña o a desplumar aves, ella se mantenía cerca. Sabía que tenía que impedir que se acercase a la pérfida mujer hasta que encontrara la manera de hablar con la abadesa. Nathaniel, ajeno a todo, se mostraba feliz de gozar de su compañía. Para el dulce hombre, ella era un ángel. Al igual que Jane, la mujer que no sentía asco de él y se atrevía a tocarlo como las otras mujeres tocaban a los hombres.

-A Nathaniel le… gusta… verte –dijo, feliz. Katherine le dio unas palmaditas y asintió -. Pero… Nathaniel tiene que… irse. –Se levantó, a la vez que ella, que negó rápidamente, deteniéndolo. Se sintió impotente, ¿cómo le diría que no debía ir con la monja?

-¡Katherine! ¿Qué haces niña? La abadesa te espera para pasear.

Sobresaltada, obedeció con poco entusiasmo, mirando con preocupación al hombre. La mensajera se marchó, ignorándolos a ambos. No eran dignos de su atención.

La Madre superiora acostumbraba a pasear por el claustro después de las Nonas, apenas una media hora, el poco tiempo que podía caminar sin cansarse. Katherine se mostraba tensa y la mujer podía notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa niña? –preguntó. La joven llevó las manos hacia su entrepierna e hizo un gesto de dolor. La monja asintió –Ve a aliviarte.

Sabía que mentir a una monja estaba mal, pero en su favor podría decir que ella no era culpable de lo que los demás entendieran en sus gestos. Subió las escaleras, diciéndose a sí misma que la hermana Jane no sería tan estúpida como para llevar al gigante a su celda, aún con las demás monjas ocupadas en el huerto. Pero lo que no sabía es que encontraría algo peor.

En la celda no estaba Nathaniel, pero sí la hermana Jane, yaciendo sobre su jergón, con el hábito subido hasta la cintura, dos de sus dedos perdiéndose en su sexo. –Nathaniel… Nathaniel…

Katherine se echó hacia atrás, tropezando. El ruido distrajo a la monja, que abrió los ojos, enfurecida ante la idea de que aquella estúpida la hubiera visto. Se levantó, cogiendo el crucifijo de hierro que presidía sobre su mesa.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Sal de aquí y no digas nada de lo que has visto, ¿me oyes? –Katherine salió corriendo, asustada, en dirección a la cocina. Su vestido se enredó entre sus pies y tropezó, cayendo por las escaleras. Hubiera gritado, si no hubiera olvidado como se hacía. En lugar de eso emitió un débil gemido, dolorida. Fue la hermana Anne la que la encontró.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

La abadesa cruzó el largo pasillo de piedra que separaba su celda de la de su criada y paró en seco al ver a la nueva doncella sentada sobre su leche, evidentemente dolorida. En el suelo, arrodillada, una de las hermanas examinaba su tobillo.

-Ha tropezado –informó -. Se ha caído por las escaleras.

-¿Has tropezado? –repitió, mirando a la joven. La muchacha asintió, pero sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo me dirigía a la capilla cuando he oído gritos –dijo la hermana Anne -. Alguien gritó a esta niña y consiguió asustarla.

La abadesa observó atentamente a la doncella y se sentó sobre el bajo jergón, incómoda. Era una mujer de mucho peso y resoplaba con el más mínimo esfuerzo, incluso algo tan sencillo como levantarse de aquella cama la ahogaba. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer. –A ver, niña, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Katherine negó con la cabeza, señaló el suelo, luego deslizó su pie sano un par de centímetros y por último señaló su tobillo herido, quitándole importancia. Pero la sabia mujer no quedó convencida:

-La hermana Anne dice que alguien te gritó. –La criada negó, tajante. En ese momento la hermana Jane apareció, su mirada seria atravesó la celda de lado a lado, posándose en la muchacha y después en la abadesa. Sus labios se apretaron, formando una fina línea, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su superiora.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, con frialdad, aunque sabía muy bien lo ocurrido.

-La muchacha ha caído por las escaleras –respondió la monja que seguía palpando el tobillo de la chica -. Se ha torcido el tobillo, puede que esté roto.

-Niña torpe –masculló. Katherine la enfrentó, sus ojos llameaban de rabia. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor se lo impidió. La abadesa la obligó a tenderse.

-Dejemos a Katherine descansar –dijo, tendiéndole la mano a la hermana Anne para que la ayudase a levantarse –Hermana Jane, quiero hablaros.

-¿Ocurre algo, Madre? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Nada que deba preocuparos, ¿o acaso hay algo que os perturbe el sueño? –repuso, traspasándola con la mirada.

-No, nada.

-Madre, esta joven no está bien.

La monja que había asistido a Katherine al fin se puso en pie y señaló el tobillo lastimado, que se hinchaba por momentos. –Será necesario que la vea un físico.

-Que memez molestar a un físico por esto. Es sólo una criada –protestó la hermana Jane.

-¿Cómo podéis hablar así? Blasfemáis contra Dios al negar el auxilio a una persona herida –Anne la miró, escandalizada. La abadesa miró a las tres monjas a su cargo y después habló, con paciencia.

-El médico más próximo vive en la ciudad, a dos días de camino. Sería imprudente hacedlo venir, pues la ayuda tardaría cuatro días en llegar. Lo mejor será que vosotras dos llevéis a Katherine en la carreta hasta la ciudad. Partiréis mañana al alba y pasaréis la noche en la aldea de Canthorny, en la posada. Hasta que lleguéis a la ciudad deberéis cuidar de su tobillo y tratar de que se mueva lo menos posible.

-Madre, ¿tres mujeres solas haciendo un camino de dos días? –La hermana Jane parecía escandalizada.

-No he dicho que vayan solas. Nathaniel os acompañará.

-Pero… -Inconscientemente, la mirada de la dura mujer se cruzó con la de la criada, aterrada ante la idea de que su idiota amante pudiera decir algo delante de ella y de las dos hermanas durante el viaje.

-No hay más que hablar. Id a preparar las viandas para el viaje, yo hablaré con Nathaniel. Y a vos os veré después –terminó, dirigiéndose a la hermana.

Las monjas abandonaron la celda una a una, quedando allí sólo Katherine y Jane. Esta última se acercó, su voz helada.

-No regresarás de este viaje –susurró – Te juro que te mataré si vuelves.

Katherine esta vez no se dejó amedrentar. Se incorporó todo lo que pudo y le escupió a los ojos. Jane se echó hacia atrás, asqueada. –Tú, niña estúpida, engendro del Maligno, te voy a…

-¿Hermana Jane? –La voz de la abadesa sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo -. Venid a ayudadme.

-No vuelvas –repitió, limpiándose la cara antes de salir. Katherine suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el jergón. Había hecho enfadar a la monja pero en su defensa podía decir que ella tampoco hubiera querido ver lo que había visto. Cerró los ojos, agotada por el dolor y el cansancio, pensando en que la monja no la mataría. Al menos no todavía.

Partieron al alba, tal como habían acordado. Katherine iba tumbada en el carro, tapada por una manta, con Nathaniel a su lado. El hombre ocupaba prácticamente toda la madera. Las dos hermanas iban delante, dirigiendo a los caballos. Anne parecía entusiasmada.

-Sienta bien poder salir del convento –comentó. Su compañera, más mayor no se mostraba tan entusiasta.

-No os animéis, de buena gana volvería, pero debemos ayudar a la pobre niña.

-Hermana, ¿acaso no disfrutáis del viento corriendo en vuestro rostro? Yo ya no recordaba lo que era montar en un carro.

-Montar en carro supone enfrentarse a maleantes, ladrones y violadores. Quiera Dios que no encontremos a ninguno.

-Nathaniel no dejará que nos hagan daño, ¿verdad, querido mío? –El aludido se rio estúpidamente. Katherine suspiró. Adoraba al hombre y se alegraba de alejarlo de la hermana Jane pero no era tonta, sabía que él de poco serviría si las atacaban. Era tan grande como bueno.

-Confío más en Dios que en el gigante –respondió la otra monja, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a la campesina. Luego se volvió hacia atrás:

-¿Te duele, querida?

Negó. Nathaniel frunció el ceño, triste –Katherine se ha hecho daño…

-Sí, pero se pondrá bien –le aseguró Anne.

-Se pondrá bien –se conformó él.

Quizás Dios quería a sus hijas o quizás ningún ladrón estaba dispuesto a atacar a unas monjas y poner sus almas en peligro, pero nadie las atacó. Llegaron a Canthorny al anochecer y pidieron dos habitaciones en la posada. Las tres mujeres se alojaron en una y el gigante en otra. El hombre se durmió enseguida, pero las pesadillas frustraron sus sueños. Soñó con su ángel vestida con hábito. Las dos hermanas bajaron para comer y llevar algo de cenar a la herida. El posadero les sirvió su mejor vino.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, hermanas?

-Vamos a la ciudad, en busca de un físico. Una de nuestras doncellas está herida.

-¿Un físico? –repitió.

-Así es, ¿no se hospedará alguno aquí?

-No un físico –respondió él-, pero sí un cirujano. Es ese de ahí.

Arriba en las habitaciones Katherine se vio sobresaltada cuando Nathaniel entró de golpe, asustado. Se arrodilló, cogiéndola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-Katherine no vuelve al convento… Jane la matará. No vuelve. No vuelve –gritó.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_-No he dejado de soñar contigo. ¿Eres una bruja, Katherine? _

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto la aldea como el convento de Canthorny son ficticios. Gracias por leer y por dejar review :) Un beso. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Lengua de cerdo**

-Entonces, ¿la atenderéis? –Las dos hermanas observaron al hombre, que parecía poco dado a aceptar. Richard Castle tenía ahora el cabello largo y mal cuidado, enredado. Sus ropas, antes limpias, despedían un olor bastante desagradable, acorde al del resto de bebedores en la taberna. Sentado junto a él, una mujer de dientes negros y escote generoso esperaba, aburrida, a que su cliente terminara de hablar con las mujeres de Dios. Las monjas se cuidaban de no mirarla.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, hermana –respondió al fin, cogiendo a la prostituta por la cintura y acercándola a sí, sonriente. Anne se echó hacia atrás, ruborizada. Pero la hermana Cecilia tenía experiencia en tratar con pecadores y no se dejó amedrentar.

-Podréis dedicaros a vuestros despreciables vicios cuando hayáis cumplido con vuestra labor. Os pagaremos. Sólo hay que veros para ver que necesitáis el dinero.

-Lo que necesito es joder. Y tú vas a joderme bien, verdad, ¿muñequita? –La ramera soltó una risita tonta, dejándolo magrearla, sin reparos. Aquello fue suficiente.

-Hermana, no creo que este hombre sepa tratar a la pobre Katherine. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana partiremos a la ciudad.

-¿Katherine, habéis dicho? –El cirujano ahora parecía interesado. Las dos hermanas asintieron. –Yo conocí a una Katherine –comentó, tras darle un largo trago a su jarrita -. Era una bruja. Inocente y con cara de niña dulce… pero me echó un mal de ojo… ya no puedo dormir.

Anne intercambió una mirada con su hermana. Aquel hombre era un borracho que ahora empezaba a divagar. Definitivamente no era buena idea dejar a la joven en sus manos. Se levantó, en silencio, siendo imitada por la otra y sorprendentemente también por Richard.

-Muy bien –anunció -. Vamos a ver a esa Katherine.

-Pero…

-Tú espérame aquí, preciosa –Dijo, dándole un beso duro y una palmada en el amplio trasero. Las monjas fruncieron el ceño pero le indicaron al hombre que las siguiera. Anne volvió hacia atrás, con una mirada amable.

-Aún hay salvación para ti, querida. Ven al convento si quieres dejar tu mala vida.

La puta se quedó muda, al igual que el resto de la taberna. Y entonces soltó una carcajada. Todos se rieron. La joven monja se ruborizó y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Richard la miró con diversión.

-Si queréis redimir almas, hermanas, aquí tendréis demasiado trabajo.

-Suba y calle –dijo Cecilia, dedicándole una mirada dura a Anne, quien agachó la cabeza. –Sois una ingenua, Anne. Esa ramera no quiere cambiar su vida.

-Debía intentarlo –se defendió.

Katherine estaba asustada. El gigante nunca había levantado la voz y ahora parecía peligroso. Le hacía daño sujetándola por los brazos, zarandeándola con brusquedad.

-Debe irse. Katherine debe marchar… No puede volver –gritó de nuevo. Ella asintió, aterrada.

-¡Nathaniel! –Detrás de ella las dos hermanas miraban sorprendidas la escena. –¿Cómo te atreves a entrar? ¡Fuera!

-Katherine no pue…

-¡Vete! –Le ordenaron, enfurecidas. Nathaniel, asustado salió, empujando por el camino al hombre que esperaba a un lado del pasillo. El cirujano se quedó con la boca abierta: nunca había visto un hombre tal alto y él no era precisamente de corta estatura.

-Oh, querida, ¿ese gigante te ha hecho daño?

La campesina negó, aunque seguía temblando. Anne se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano con compasión. –Tranquila, no dejaremos que vuelva a entrar aquí.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo? –inquirió Cecilia. Katherine, una vez recuperada del altercado, alzó la pierna y se encogió de hombros. Le dolía, pero se sentía mejor. –Eres afortunada –continuó -. No tendrás que esperar a mañana, hemos encontrado un cirujano. Pasad.

Richard entró, listo para atender a la mujer cuando vio el rostro de la joven que yacía tendida. Su rostro reflejó su perturbación.

-¿Qué es esto? –susurró.

Katherine tampoco podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía allí su antiguo dueño? Porque era él, ¿verdad? A pesar de llevar el cabello y las ropas sucias y los ojos inyectados en sangre, era Richard Castle. Inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándose sobre la cama con los codos. El barbero parecía fuera de sí.

-¡Me habéis engañado! –Vociferó -¡No sois mujeres de Dios! ¡Sois brujas! ¡Brujas! Venís a por mí, queréis hacerme caer en vuestra trampa.

-¿Pero qué decís? –Las hermanas no comprendían nada y al igual que Katherine retrocedieron, aterradas.

-¡Tú! –gritó, apuntando a la muchacha, hincando la rodilla en su lecho -. Dices que estás herida, ¡mentirosa! Quieres arrastrarme hacia tus brazos, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres hacerme caer –apretó con crueldad el tobillo de la joven, que sollozó y se agitó, tratando de apartarle. Anne se echó sobre él, mientras la otra abrazaba a la joven.

-¡Estáis loco! –Le gritó -. Salid, salid de aquí.

-¡No me tentaréis! ¡Jamás! –El hombre realmente parecía que había perdido el juicio. La hermana Cecilia, creyendo que acabaría atacándolas cogió un jarrón que tenía a mano y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Richard cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Las tres mujeres se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. –Deberíamos llamar a alguien –murmuró Anne, pero su superiora negó.

-No. Es sólo un borracho. Mañana al despertar tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero estará bien. Nosotras partiremos a alba, tal como teníamos previsto.

-Pero hermana, ¿y si despierta y vuelve a atacarnos?

-Lo dejaremos en el cuarto con Nathaniel –respondió -. El gigante sabrá detenerlo.

-¿Y si lo atacara? Nathaniel tampoco parecía ser el de siempre.

-Mejor a él que a nosotras. Descansa querida, todo ha pasado –añadió, dirigiéndose a la joven.

Pero Katherine no podía descansar. Estaba confundida. Obviamente el cirujano la había reconocido, pero la había tomado por bruja. Peor aún, había tratado de hacerle daño. Aún le dolía el tobillo maltratado. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué la trataba así?

Las dos monjas cogieron al hombre por los pies y lo arrastraron hasta la puerta continúa, que aporrearon con brusquedad. Nathaniel abrió, asustado. Iban a reñirle por haber gritado a Katherine; tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Quiso pedir perdón, pero Cecilia lo interrumpió:

-¿Serás buen chico y cuidarás de este hombre? No debe salir de aquí.

Él no la comprendía. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué dormía en el suelo? Pero las hermanas le habían pedido un favor y eso si lo entendía. Asintió, feliz de ser perdonado.

-Muy bien –aplaudió Anne -. Ahora sé bueno y llévalo dentro, pesa demasiado.

Nathaniel lo cogió de una pierna y tiró de él sin esfuerzo, hasta dejarlo en una esquina. Miró a las mujeres quienes asintieron. –Recuerda querido, no debe salir.

-No. No sale.

-Muy bien.

Ambas se marcharon y cerraron la puerta. La hermana Cecilia, sólo para asegurarse, atrancó la puerta de su habitación con una silla. Luego se desvistió, se puso el camisón y se arrodilló para rezar. Anne la imitó. La oración no duró mucho, ambas estaban agotadas. Miraron la cama de la enferma, quien parecía dormir y se acurrucaron en su lecho.

-Que descanséis, hermana.

Katherine esperó a oír los ronquidos de las monjas y luego, apoyó con cuidado su pie lastimado en el suelo. Apretó los dientes, dolorida y se puso en pie. Tenía que ver al cirujano. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, apartó la silla y se dirigió hasta la otra habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. La empujó, despacio y se acostumbró a la penumbra. En un enorme jergón Nathaniel dormía profundamente. En el otro lado Richard yacía en el suelo. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarlo? ¿Golpearlo? Aquel hombre la atraía y la aterraba a partes iguales.

-No he dejado de soñar contigo. ¿Eres una bruja, Katherine?

Richard la miraba fijamente. Katherine tragó saliva, ¿cuándo había despertado? El hombre extendió la mano y acarició su rostro. Ella sintió un escalofrío. La mano masculina dejó un rastro de calor en su piel. Con su pulgar trazó sus labios; Katherine entreabrió la boca, su respiración haciéndose pesada, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, él volvía a dormir.

Llevó su mano a sus labios, acariciándose donde él la había tocado. Resistió el impulso de enredar sus dedos en su pelo y se puso en pie, volviendo a sentir el dolor en su tobillo, pero lo ignoró. Tenía que salir de allí.

Al darse la vuelta, se fijó en el gigante y pensó en la hermana Jane. Si volvía ella la mataría, estaba segura y a nadie le importaría. Nadie se preocuparía por una simple criada. Jane era noble, al igual que la abadesa. La última niña de una larga prole. Al nacer su destino estaba sellado, con tantos hermanos y hermanas sus padres disponían de suficiente material para formar alianzas políticas. Ella era sólo una boca muy cara de vender. Su señor y padre prefirió dejarla en el convento. Jane jamás pasaría necesidades pues llegó con una buena dote, como toda mujer de su posición, pero nunca conocería las alegrías de ser madre. Ni se la invitaría a grandes fiestas ni se rodearía de príncipes y princesas. Estaba consagrada a Dios. Pero Katherine sabía que la fría mujer no estaba hecha para esa vida. Ya había incumplido el voto sagrado de la castidad y dudaba mucho que sintiera remordimientos incumpliendo el quinto mandamiento. No debía volver. Pero si se marchaba, ¿quién cuidaría de Nathaniel? ¿Y qué sería de ella? Miró hacia el cirujano, recordando con dolor como él se había deshecho de ella sin siquiera intentar conocerla. ¿Quién le decía que no recibiría el mismo trato con cualquier otra persona? No, decidió. No se marcharía. El convento era su hogar. Y nadie iba a echarla de su hogar.

Ni Anne ni Celicia supieron de su excursión nocturna. Por la mañana, recogieron sus cosas y tras discutir con el posadero por el inquilino extra que había dormido en la habitación con el gigante partieron hacia la ciudad. Katherine se sentía nerviosa cerca de Nathaniel, pero él parecía no recordar nada de la noche anterior. Volvía a mostrarse afable y en ningún momento le dijo que no debía regresar.

-o-

-Tú, vamos, ¡levanta!

El posadero miró con disgusto el cuerpo del hombre que dormía en el suelo. Con resolución, cogió un cubo de agua fría y se lo arrojó. Richard despertó sobresaltado, frotándose la cabeza. Dolorido.

-¿Qué… ¿qué ha pasado?

-Las hermanas han pagado el doble por la habitación, vamos lárgate.

-¿Hermanas? –repitió, aturdido. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber bebido demasiado y haberse acercado a una prostituta. Luego unas monjas habían requerido sus servicios como cirujano y después…

-¡Katherine! –gritó. La joven herida era la campesina que había dejado en el convento meses atrás. Pero no recordaba nada más. Sólo sabía que tenía el tobillo mallugado, tenía que ayudarla. -¿Dónde están? –preguntó. El posadero se encogió de hombros.

-Partieron hace unas horas. Creo que se dirigen a la ciudad.

Richard se levantó y sin despedirse salió, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la posada. Su carromato estaba allí, _Altanero_ desayunaba unas manzanas que alguien había dejado por allí tiradas. Cogió al animal y lo apartó de su suculento manjar.

-Tenemos prisa –anunció. Luego miró su casa y negó con la cabeza, iría más rápido sin ella. –Espera aquí –ordenó al caballo, que soltó un resoplido y agitó la cabeza hacia las manzanas. Richard entró rápidamente y acordó un precio con el posadero para que le guardara el carromato.

-Sólo serán unas horas.

-El precio es el de una noche –replicó el otro, tajante. Richard soltó un gruñido y el entregó la mitad de lo exigido.

-El resto cuando vuelva. Y espero que todo esté tal como lo dejo.

-¿A quién os creéis que os dirigís?

Pero no se molestó en responder, tomó al caballo y montando sobre él, lo instó a galopar. _Altanero_ al principio se resistió, odiaba la velocidad, pero cuando su dueño sacudió las riendas con fuerzas el animal inició el galope. Richard tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza.

-o-

-Hermana, el caballo está cansado. Deberíamos parar para comer.

-Parar –repitió Nathaniel.

-Supongo que tenéis razón –murmuró Cecilia, aunque quería llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible. Katherine no se quejaba, pero en su rostro podía ver que sentía un gran dolor. Dejó a la otra monja ocuparse de las viandas y se acercó a la muchacha. –Vamos a echarte un vistazo.

Con cuidado desató el trapo que le habían atado al tobillo y negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy hinchado y púrpura. Lo palpó con cuidado, pendiente del rostro de la chica, que se arrugó. –Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?

Katherine trató de negar, pero la hermana Cecilia no era estúpida. La mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en la pierna y le tendió un cuenco con gachas -. Come querida.

Richard cabalgó sin descanso, hasta que _Altanero_ paró en seco, agotado. El cirujano protestó. –Idiota, sigue. Vamos, Katherine está herida, vamos –lo azuzó. Pero el caballo necesitaba agua y no podía más. Al final se rindió y descabalgó. –Está bien –dijo -. Vamos.

Lo llevó hasta un arroyo y lo dejó beber, aprovechando también él para comer algo. No había probado bocado en toda la mañana. Cuando el animal alzó la cabeza y la sacudió, satisfecho, Richard sonrió: -¿Listo para seguir, amigo mío?

Tras el descanso las tres mujeres y el gigante se pusieron en camino. Sólo Nathaniel parecía animado, pues las dos hermanas estaban preocupadas y Katherine se sentía demasiado mal como para sonreír. No era sólo el dolor en su tobillo lo que la molestaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Richard Castle. ¿Habría despertado? ¿Recordaría como la había gritado y lastimado? ¿Cómo la había acariciado? Cerró los ojos, saboreando aquel sutil roce en sus labios que había despertado su cuerpo. Suspiró, audiblemente. La hermana Cecilia se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Ocurre algo, niña?

Ella negó y miró hacia otro lado. Empezaba a temer que la mujer leyese el pensamiento, en todo caso, era muy perspicaz. Nathaniel también la miró, su sonrisa estúpida animándola. Era difícil estar angustiada con el dulce hombre cerca. Le acarició tiernamente la mejilla; él le cogió la mano, orgulloso. Katherine tampoco le tenía miedo. Era tan buena como su ángel con hábito.

-Mi ángel –dijo él -. Mi ángel no quiere a Katherine.

Cecilia y Anne hablaban entre sí sobre asuntos del convento así que no les prestaron atención. Aun así Katherine, preocupada lo hizo callar con un dedo en su boca. Nadie debía saber lo que ocurría entre él y la hermana Jane antes que la Madre superiora. Sería peligroso.

-¡Hermana, mire!

De pronto, Anne gritó, señalando a un lado del camino. Un hombre yacía tendido en la arena. Pararon y la joven bajó, seguida de Cecilia.

-No os acerquéis –la previno, pero era demasiado tarde. La monja se agachó junto al hombre quien abrió los ojos de golpe, acompañando su mirada de desprecio con una mueca perversa. Se incorporó de golpe, sosteniendo a la joven desde atrás. Antes de que Anne pudiera siquiera gritar, sintió como un cuchillo recorría su garganta de lado a lado. La sangre salió a borbotones. El cuerpo cayó al suelo ante la mirada aterrorizada de las dos mujeres y de gigante.

Katherine nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Temblorosa, cogió de la mano al hombre que permanecía a su lado, con los ojos fijos en el cadáver. Nathaniel reaccionó soltando un rugido y antes de que la campesina pudiera evitarlo, saltó al camino, dirigiéndose al asesino. Cecilia, horrorizada vio como este lo apuntaba con el cuchillo.

-¡No! –gritó -. ¡No le hagas daño!

Ambas temían por el hombre al que veían como un ser indefenso a pesar de su tamaño. Pero no podían estar más equivocadas. Nathaniel nunca había sido violento. Pero la sangre de la mujer asesinada lo había afectado de una manera que ninguna de las dos mujeres podían imaginar.

El gigante cogió del cuello al otro y apretó, con fuerza. El cuchillo resbaló de la mano del agresor. Su rostro pasó del rojo al púrpura. El asesino arañó las enormes manos, pataleó, se orinó, pero nada pudo hacer. Cecilia gritaba, espantada. Y entonces todo acabó. El cuerpo quedó inerte en las manos del hombre, quien lo dejó caer. Sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Asustado, miró al suelo, viendo los dos cadáveres y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-No –lloró -. Nathaniel malo. No. No. No.

Katherine no podía moverse, no se atrevía. Cecilia se echó hacia atrás, mirando al gigante con otros ojos. Luego tragó saliva y sus facciones se dulcificaron. Caminó despacio hacia él, tomando sus manos.

-¡Alejaos de él!

La joven se volvió, reconociendo la voz. Richard Castle desmontó del caballo y corrió hacia la monja y el imponente hombre, colocándose delante de ella y separándola, blandiendo una daga. –Subid al carro, hermana –le ordenó.

-Per… pero…

-Yo lo detendré, huid.

-¡No! Os equivocáis –trató de decir. Nathaniel miró confuso al hombre que lo separaba de la mujer en quien confiaba. -Él nos ha salvado la vida –musitó Cecilia, temblorosa. Sentía que iba a desmayarse. Su hermana y amiga había muerto. Anne era joven, estaba tan llena de vida... Se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. –Por favor, ya basta –susurró.

Katherine había bajado del carro. Se acercó a ellos, cojeando y se agachó junto a la mujer. Richard no dijo nada, miró al gigante y lentamente bajó el brazo, guardando el puñal en su cinto. Después se arrodilló junto al cadáver de la monja. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, reflejando sorpresa y terror. Suavemente se los cerró. Cecilia miró al hombre y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Dejadla! ¡No la toquéis!

-¿Tenéis una manta? –preguntó con voz amable. La mujer lo observó con desconfianza más que justificada. Al fin y al cabo, era el mismo hombre que la noche anterior las había acusado de ser brujas. De repente un horrible pensamiento le vino a la mente. Clavó la vista en el cuerpo del hombre muerto y luego en el cirujano. ¿Y si eran…?

-Katherine, sube al carro –dijo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz. Richard frunció el entrecejo y observó a su vieja conocida cojear despacio hacia el vehículo. Se acercó a ella.

-Estás herida –murmuró, cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad. Ambos sintieron una descarga, Katherine se soltó de un tirón, tras lo ocurrido no podía pensar con claridad. Nathaniel fue hacia ellos, enfadado.

-¡Este hombre no tocará a Katherine! –bramó y lo cogió del cuello del chaleco de lana, alzándolo del suelo. Richard, con pánico miró hacia la joven.

-Dile que me suelte –suplicó. Cecilia estaba arrodillada junto al cadáver de su hermana, murmurando una rápida oración. Luego se levantó y subió al carro, ayudando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo. Cogió una cuerda que llevaban y miró a los dos hombres.

-Nathaniel, átalo en ese árbol. –El gigante obedeció, soltándolo junto al tronco con brusquedad. Richard gritó.

-Suéltame estúpido. Katherine tú sabes que yo no te haría daño, ayúdame. No, imbécil, suéltame –protestó al sentir como las cuerdas empezaban a apretarle contra el viejo árbol. Katherine estaba aturdida. Nathaniel terminó con un nudo muy apretado y se alejó de él. Cecilia tenía una manta en las manos.

-Envuelve a la hermana Anne con esto y cógela en brazos. Volvemos al convento.

-¡No podéis dejarme aquí! –Richard forcejeó, las cuerdas le hacían daño en los brazos. La mujer lo ignoró, más atenta en que el enorme hombre fuera cuidadoso con la fallecida. Nathaniel efectivamente la trató con respeto, mojando su cuerpo con lágrimas que no se esforzaba en contener. La monja hizo dar la vuelta al caballo y partieron, alejándose cada vez más de los gritos del hombre. -¡Esperad! La muchacha está herida, ¡me necesita! –probó desesperado. Katherine apenas lo oía. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Sólo cuando dejaron de escucharlo fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La hermana Anne había sido asesinada. Al igual que el gigante, empezó a llorar. Cecilia habló, su carente de emoción.

-No llores por la hermana Anne. Ahora está con Él.

No es que no sufriera la muerte de la joven. Pero no era a primera vez que perdía a una hermana. Cecilia había nacido en el seno de una familia muy pobre, la octava de nueve hermanos. Había perdido a cinco durante la infancia y el mayor había sido ajusticiado por golpear a un noble que había intentado forzarla. De los otros dos, nada había sabido dese que los llevaran a una casa cuna. Apenas recordaba a sus padres. Tantas pérdidas la habían convertido en una mujer dura, buena, pero dura. Veía caminar al gigante junto al carro con el cuerpo envuelto en una manta y pensaba _venimos a un valle de lágrimas. Tus lágrimas se acabaron, querida. Descansa_. La muerte no podía ser peor que la vida.

Richard había dejado de gritar aunque no por falta de ganas. Se sacudía, tratando de librarse de las malditas cuerdas pero el gigante había hecho un buen trabajo. Cansado de luchar y con hambre –no había comido nada en horas- suspiró, pensando en la joven Katherine. _Me ha dejado aquí abandonado_. Exactamente como él había hecho meses atrás. Pero él no la había dejado atada en medio de un camino, pensó enfurecido.

Katherine sentía un dolor intenso en su tobillo. No quería protestar, la hermana Cecilia ya llevaba con una carga muy pesada, pero apenas pudo contener un débil gemido. La monja la miró, prácticamente había olvidado su tobillo. –Lo siento querida, entiende que debemos regresar –le dijo. Ella asintió, apretando los dientes. Luego miró hacia atrás, donde ya hacía rato que habían dejado al cirujano. Cecilia la imitó. –El barbero no es de fiar –resolvió. Pero veía en los ojos de la chica algo que no alcanzaba a entender_. Katherine tú sabes que yo no te haría daño, ayúdame. _-¡Bendita Madre de Dios! ¿Niña, conoces al barbero? –Asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos -. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Por Dios, ayer habló de una bruja llamada Katherine… Mírame, niña. ¿Es de fiar?

Katherine no supo responder, ¿era de fiar? Pero no pudo pensarlo. El agotamiento, la fatiga de viaje, el dolor, la pena… Katherine cayó hacia atrás, desmayada.

-o-

-¿Entonces no está roto?

-No, pero hay que inmovilizarlo. Ese gigante podría hacerlo bien, conmigo hizo un gran trabajo.

-Ya os he pedido disculpas. Y ahora decidme, ¿de qué la conocéis?

-Es… mi prima. La dejé en el convento porque no podía cuidar de ella.

Katherine volvió en sí lentamente. Entreabrió los ojos, despacio, sintiéndose débil, para encontrarse con los ojos azules del cirujano barbero que estaba inclinado junto a ella. Sentía que se movían. Comprendió que seguían en el carro, de vuelta al convento.

-Hola, prima –la saludó -. ¿Quieres incorporarte?

Ella asintió, confusa. Cecilia la miró y sonrió. –Bienvenida, querida. Llevas durmiendo un día entero. Pronto llegaremos a casa.

-A casa –repitió Nathaniel, que seguía cargando con el cuerpo de la joven monja como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros.

-Bebe –Richard le tendió una infusión caliente, para el dolor. Katherine miró su tobillo, se sentía mejor. Él le echó el pelo hacia atrás -. Tendrás que tenerlo inmovilizado durante varios días –le aconsejó. Había untado su tobillo con una mezcla de huevo, sal y miel y había cuerpo la mezcla con trapos bien apretados. Para aliviarle el dolor, le dio una infusión de corteza de sauce, infusión que Katherine aún no había probado. –Bebe, boba. Te calmará el dolor.

Le dio un sorbo y luego dejó la taza a un lado. Clavó la vista en el gigante, sus ojos se entristecieron al pensar en la hermana Anne. Richard la tapó con una manta -. Lo lamento Katherine, pero no vale la pena llorar por los muertos. –dijo con voz grave. Ella se volvió, preguntándose cuantas muertes habría soportado el hombre. Era cirujano, no serían pocas -. Llora por los vivos, esos sí sufren.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, señor. Podéis volver a la aldea, supongo que querréis que os pague.

Cecilia paró al caballo. Richard miró fijamente a la joven. Temía por ella. Ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo, no quería separarse de ella. Se recriminó haberla dejado.

Richard Castle había pasado cuatro meses horribles, protagonizados por sueños que callaba con borracheras y mujeres. Pero de poco había servido: el rostro de Katherine, _Sin Apellido_ no había dejado de perseguirlo. Había llegado a pensar en un hechizo. La había odiado. Y cuando más bebía, más la odiaba y más creía que estaba embrujado. Ni siquiera había podido apartarse de ella y por ello había permanecido todo el invierno en la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrarla y obligarla a librarla así de su tormento. Mas no había sido así, Katherine no había salido del convento. Y ahora, veía el rostro triste y cansado de la muchacha y comprendía lo errado que había estado. ¿Cómo aquella joven iba a tener algo de maligno? Sólo había allí un pecado y era el haberse deshecho de ella. Haberla sustituido por vino y putas. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Katherine arrodillada a su lado, en el suelo de una posada. Sus labios entreabiertos, su dedo rozándolos.

-No fue un sueño, ¿verdad? –susurró, mirándola. Ella supo a que se refería, pero no respondió. Sólo apartó la mirada. La hermana Cecilia carraspeó, tendiéndole una bolsa abultada. Él rechazó el pago. –Adiós, Katherine –se despidió.

Bajó del carro y montó en _Altanero_. Luego partió hacia la aldea, al galope. Esta vez la olvidaría para siempre.

-o-

-Pobrecilla.

La abadesa miraba el cuerpo de la hermana Anne, que yacía sobre una mesa. Lo habían lavado y vestido con un hábito limpio. A su alrededor las monjas rezaban en susurros. Al día siguiente lo enterrarían.

-¿Dónde está la hermana Jane? Todas han venido a mostrar sus respetos, menos ella.

La Madre superiora miró a la hermana Cecilia y negó con la cabeza. –Nos ha dejado.

-Pero…

-Venid, hermana.

La llevó hasta fuera y caminó con ella por el claustro, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaba a las celdas. –La hermana Jane era maleza en nuestro huerto –murmuró -. Es mejor así.

-Pero Madre, no os entiendo…

-No hace falta que me comprendáis. Vamos, volver, sólo las oraciones ayudarán a la hermana Anne a encontrar el camino a Dios.

Katherine no era estúpida. Al llegar la abadesa la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero no había dejado de mirar al gigante con severidad. Sabía que algo había ocurrido. Sus sospechas sólo se reafirmaron cuando le dijeron que la hermana Jane había abandonado el convento. ¿Abandonado? No, lo dudaba. Se levantó de su catre despacio, aun sabiendo que no debía moverse y caminó despacio hacia los aposentos de la abadesa. Se mantuvo pegada a la puerta.

-Ocúpate de él.

-¿Y la niña?

-Yo me encargaré. Tú haz lo que te ordeno. Dios ha perdonado nuestros pecados. Pero deben quedar a buen reguardo.

Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió. La niña era ella. Lo sabía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Y sólo encontraba una respuesta. Richard Castle.

-o-

-Bien querido amigo, es hora de partir.

_Altanero _relinchó. Llovía a cántaros y era noche cerrada, pero eso no impediría al cirujano marchar de aquella aldea. Katherine había elegido su camino y él debía dejarla allí. Pronto la olvidaría, se dijo. Pron…

-¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –La miró sorprendido, como si fuera un espíritu. Katherine estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y subida sobre un caballo. Recordaba al animal. Era el mismo que tiraba del carro de las hermanas. -¿Lo has robado? –preguntó. Ella asintió y antes de que él pudiera moverse, lo abrazó, con fuerza. Richard se quedó paralizado. No comprendía nada. Pero algo le decía que la joven estaba en peligro. Miró al animal requisado y luego a la campesina muda. –Nos vamos ahora mismo –resolvió, obligándola a entrar en la parte interior del carromato. Ella sonrió, con tristeza. Richard no hizo preguntas, sólo subió a su sitio y obligó al animal a avanzar. Los cascos resonaban al salpicar el agua. El cirujano se volvió hacia atrás y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Katherine se había acurrucado en una esquina. Empapada. Y se había abrazado a su capa de lana. Aquella con la que la tapó la primera vez. _Bienvenida_.

-o-

-Shhhh, no llores. Mi pobre niño. Ahora nadie sabrá la verdad. Ahora estás a salvo.

La abadesa le acarició el cabello, con falsa ternura. Nathaniel lloraba de dolor y miedo, arrodillado en el suelo. Uno de sus vecinos, él que más lo odiaba, dejó caer unas tenazas y un cuchillo al suelo y salió del viejo molino. Por el camino encontró a otro campesino.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –le preguntó, reparando en una bolsa sanguinolenta.

-Lengua de cerdo –se rio él.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_Richard soltó una maldición. -¿Qué diablos haces?_

_Ella volvió deprisa, con algo entre sus brazos. Lo alzó, mostrándoselo. Él negó. –Ni hablar._


	5. Chapter 5

**Un capítulo más relajado. Espero que os guste. Un beso y gracias por leer :)**

**Capítulo 5. ****_Perro_**

-Katherine, Katherine ¡ayúdame! Me hacen daño, Katherineee.

Despertó empapada de sudor. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se presentase ante Richard bajo la lluvia con un caballo robado. Había huido del convento pensando en su propia seguridad. Y había abandonado al dulce gigante que tanto la había apreciado. Temía por él, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por Nathaniel. Se dijo a sí misma que si la hermana Jane había abandonado de verdad el convento él estaría a salvo. _Estará bien. _Pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando para poder sentirse mejor. Recordó las palabras del cirujano "No vale la pena llorar por los muertos". Suspiró. Tampoco merecía la pena lamentarse por los fantasmas del pasado. Y Nathaniel ya era eso. Su pasado.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de orinar salió del carromato, tratando de no despertar al barbero. Richard dormía bocarriba, roncando ligeramente. Al salir al campo notó que empezaba a amanecer. Obedeció la llamada de la naturaleza tras unos matorrales y después se sentó junto a las cenizas de la candela que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se abrazó las piernas y miró hacia el cielo. El espectáculo del sol naciendo tras la noche siempre la había hecho olvidar las preocupaciones. Y esa vez también fue así.

Richard despertó con el olor de la mantequilla derretida. Se levantó y salió. Katherine había encendido un nuevo fuego y en una sartén calentaba rebanadas de pan duro con la grasa. Se sentó a su lado, acercando las manos a la lumbre.

-Te has levantado temprano –comentó. Ella asintió y le entregó una jarrita con leche fresca y miel -. Gracias.

Durante esas dos semanas habían aprendido a convivir. Más o menos. Richard había dado un rodeo para alejarse del convento y llegar a la ciudad por un camino bastante más largo. Llegarían esa misma tarde. Durante ese tiempo, Katherine había aprendido a mantenerse alejada del carromato mientras que el cirujano trataba a sus pacientes. No volvería a intervenir en el oficio. Richard por su parte había comprendido que conseguiría más de la joven siendo menos brusco, aunque la amabilidad no era lo suyo. Era un hombre solitario y a _Altanero_ nunca le había molestado su forma de ser. Pero las mujeres eran más delicadas pensó. Luego miró a la campesina que mordisqueaba su tostada con entusiasmo. _Quizás no tanto._

Cogió una tostada y la mordió, dándole después un buen trago a la leche. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se volvió hacia ella. –En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad te dejaré en casa de la mujer de la que te hablé, la costurera. Necesitas algún vestido más fresco para cuando llegue el calor y supongo que unos zapatos nuevos. –Katherine sonrió. Le entusiasmaba la idea de tener ropa nueva, llevaba con el mismo vestido durante todo el invierno y sus zapatos estaban muy viejos. Miró el río donde el caballo bebía y pensó que no le vendría mal un baño antes de estrenar la ropa y pensándolo bien, al barbero tampoco le vendría mal. Se había afeitado y sus ojos ya no parecían los de un borracho, pero aún llevaba la camisa y los calzones mugrientos. Se levantó, resuelta. -¿A dónde vas?

Katherine se señaló y luego señaló el río. Después lo cogió por la camisa y volvió a señalar el agua. -¿Quieres lavarme la ropa? –Ella asintió y después volvió a señalarse, frotando sus brazos –Y vas a bañarte –añadió. La joven lo miró complacida. El cirujano frunció el ceño y negó -. El agua estará muy fría. –Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más ella fue corriendo hacia el río y tras descalzarse metió los pies en el agua, entusiasmada. El frío no parecía afectarla. Richard se encogió de hombros y entró en el carromato, desnudándose. Luego cogió un trozo de jabón hecho con grasa y ceniza, se cubrió con la manta de lana y volvió con Katherine que aún seguía vestida. Estaba sentada en una roca, con los pies todavía en el agua. Le entregó la ropa sucia y el jabón y tosió, incómodo. –Iré a… buscar hierbas. No te molestaré.

Ella esperó a que el cirujano se alejara y cuando dejó de oír sus pisadas se desnudó y se metió en el agua, soltando un gemido de alivio. El baño era un ritual poco frecuente para ella, pero sabía apreciarlo. Cogió el jabón y se frotó todo el cuerpo con él hasta que toda la roña se desprendió de la piel. Luego se sumergió completamente para lavarse en cabello. Cuando terminó, cogió las ropas y aún dentro del agua empezó a frotarlas, con fuerza.

Mientras Katherine disfrutaba de su baño, Richard se dedicó a la fabricación de su medicina. Para ello recolectó hierbas medicinales y cuando pensó que había pasado un tiempo suficiente para que la joven hubiera terminado, volvió al carromato. Se quedó parado a unos pasos de su hogar, ante la increíble vista que tenía un poco más allá. Katherine estaba de espaldas a él, todavía en el río, desnuda. Tragó saliva, sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella. Era sorprendente como a pesar de ser una campesina tenía la piel tan clara y supuso, suave. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran unas nalgas firmes y redondeadas, nalgas que un hombre que sabía apreciar la belleza femenina no podía dejar de mirar. De repente ella se agachó para enjuagarse el jabón de los brazos y él no puso soportarlo más, tenía que dejar de mirarla. Entró en el carromato, tratando de olvidar el dolor en su entrepierna y sacó una botella de licor y otra de miel. La preparación de la medicina le haría olvidar a la preciosa joven que se bañaba desnuda cerca de él.

La campesina dejó las ropas extendidas en la hierba, para que se secaran al sol y luego fue hacia el carromato, para buscar algo con lo que taparse, pero se quedó parada al oír movimiento en su interior. El cirujano estaba allí, no podía entrar. Pero tampoco podía quedarse desnuda, su vestido tardaría en secarse. Nerviosa y avergonzada se apoyó sobre el carro y suspiró. Luego dio un par de golpes para llamar la atención de Richard y extendió un brazo por la ventana, como si exigiera algo.

Richard cerró el barril con la medicina y se quedó perplejo ante la mano femenina que entraba por la ventana. Con curiosidad se acercó y miró hacia abajo. Katherine estaba allí, tapándose los pechos con una mano, mirando al suelo, el otro brazo aún extendido. El barbero tomó su capa y se la entregó, con cierta diversión ante el pudor de la chica. Había conseguido calmar su excitación y no quería asustarla más, así que se volvió, para no mirarla -. Hoy el sol pega con fuerza, la ropa no tardará en secarse y podremos marchar.

Efectivamente la ropa no tardó en secarse y una vez vestidos se pusieron en marcha. Katherine se sentó a su lado, pero se mantuvo todo lo separada que pudo de él. El cirujano la miraba de reojo y eso la ponía nerviosa. Al final, alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño. Richard sonrió con disculpa, avergonzado. –No estás acostumbrada a que te miren los hombres, ¿verdad? –Ella torció el gesto -. Primero en tu casa y luego en el convento… has estado encerrada mucho tiempo, Katherine. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que los hombres te miren, eres una mujer hermosa. –Quiso que fuera un cumplido, pero ella más bien se enojó y se cruzó de brazos. El cirujano comprendió que la conversación había terminado.

Llegaron a la ciudad poco antes del anochecer. Richard dejó el carromato en una posada y tras ocuparse de su caballo, le indicó a Katherine que la siguiera. Caminaron por la calle de los panaderos y tras cruzar una placita, llegaron a una callejuela de casas destartaladas. El cirujano llamó a una de las puertas. Le abrió una mujer mayor, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Katherine se sintió cautivada por el color tan bonito de su cabello. La anciana sonrió al ver a su visitante.

-¡Richard! Querido mío, qué alegría volver a verte.

-Martha –La saludó, respondiendo a su abrazo. Katherine se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto, tan poco habitual en aquel hombre. Él se apartó y posó su mano en el hombro de la joven –Martha, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras –aseguró, dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora a la joven.

-Esta es Katherine, es mi…

-¿No irás a decirme que es tu prima? –Lo interrumpió; Katherine rio, aunque se sentía un poco molesta. Empezaba a cansarla que el cirujano la presentase como una prima que suponía una carga.

-No… no. Es… es una larga historia –se limitó a decir -. Necesito que se quede aquí por unas noches y… que le hagas ropa nueva… te pagaré.

-Por supuesto –respondió -. Ven querida, no te quedes ahí. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes pensado? –Katherine negó, buscando ayuda en el cirujano.

-Katherine no habla –explicó -. Un par de vestidos, uno abrigado y otro más fresco, con eso será suficiente -. Luego se dirigió a ella -. Dame tus zapatos, los llevaré al zapatero para que tome medidas.

Se descalzó y le entregó los zapatos viejos. Richard le dijo que volvería a por ella en unos días y tras darles las gracias a la anciana, se marchó. Martha parecía entusiasmada.

La mujer la condujo hacia el interior de la casa, una estancia diminuta, sucia y desordenada. Martha le entregó una jarrita con vino y un poco de queso y luego le enseñó varias telas que sacó de un cesto situado en una esquina. –Estos son más frescos –anunció -. Creo que el verde te sentará bien, o quizás prefieras este marrón. Eres preciosa, aunque un poco flaca –comentó -. Te quedará bien cualquier cosa. ¿Te gustan?

Katherine miró las telas y se decidió por la verde. Había vestido toda su vida con colores oscuros y empezaba a cansarse. La costurera asintió, complacida –Buena elección, niña. El de invierno te lo haré con esa lana de ahí. No sabes cómo me alegra que Richard te haya traído aquí, es la primera vez que viene acompañado de una mujer. Siempre me he preguntado cuando iba a encontrar esposa.

La campesina escupió el vino y se quedó con la boca abierta. Martha la miró preocupada. –Oh, querida, ¿he hablado demasiado? –Katherine hubiera querido decirle a la anciana que no era la prometida del cirujano, sino una chica que tomó como pago a cambio de asistencia sanitaria. Pero ¿cómo se explica eso por señas? Además, en el fondo pensaba que quizás era algo más para él, al fin y al cabo, la había aceptado tras dejarla en el convento. Cogió un poco de queso y tragó. Martha sonrió -. Come pequeña, come -la animó -. A Richard le gustarás un poco más rellenita. –La joven se controló para no resoplar, fastidiada. No quería ofender a la mujer en su propia casa. Dejó la comida y apuró el vino y después se cruzó de brazos, sin saber qué hacer. Martha volvió a hablar:

-Ahora supongo que estarás agotada, te tomaré medidas y luego puedes acostarte si quieres.

Señaló un jergón sucio situado a un lado de la habitación. Katherine asintió y dejó que la mujer la midiera. Después caminó hacia el catre y se tumbó en él. Estaba cansada y había dormido mal así que nada más cerrar los ojos se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Katherine despertó oyendo a Martha cantar en voz alta. La pelirroja cosía con habilidad en una esquina. Al notarla despierta, la saludó con un _Buenos días_ y siguió cosiendo. –Hay un poco de crema fresca para desayunar, querida.

Katherine se puso en pie y fue hacia la mesa, pisando por el camino sin darse cuenta algo blando. Una rata muerta. Asqueada se apartó con un sobresalto. Martha se acercó y la miró, apenada. –Lo siento querida, mi casa es una pocilga, ya apenas tengo fuerzas para limpiar. Sacaré esa cosa de aquí.

Katherine miró a la mujer, que parecía muy avergonzada y negó, amable. Luego se agachó y cogiendo al bicho por el rabo lo sacó de la casa y lo arrojó a la calle. Cuando volvió con la anciana le cogió de la mano y la señaló, primero a ella, luego las telas y luego a sí misma. Después se señaló de nuevo, hizo un gesto como si abarcara toda la casa y después la miró. Martha sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Limpiarás a cambio de las ropas? –preguntó, confusa. Katherine asintió, esperando. Martha frunció levemente el entrecejo y luego mostró una amplia sonrisa -. ¡Por qué no! Es un trato justo y así Richard se librará de pagar.

Katherine tardó dos días completos en limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, justo el mismo tiempo que Martha necesitó para hacerle los vestidos. La campesina primero barrió el suelo; luego se libró de telarañas y limpió el escaso mobiliario del polvo. Además, tras librarse de la fruta podrida que Martha tenía guardada en la zona más fresca de la casa, fue descalza al mercado de la ciudad y volvió con huevos y leche, verduras y legumbres. Lo guardó todo y después limpió el menaje, apenas un par de cucharas, tres jarritas y cuatro cuencos. Por último tiró los dos jergones e hizo dos nuevos con heno y unas mantas nuevas. Para cuando terminó, se sentía sucia a pesar del baño que se había dado en el río y tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Martha lo notó y le entregó un cubo para que fuera a por agua a la fuente. La calentó en la chimenea y se lavó como pudo, sintiéndose mejor. Después se probó los vestidos y sonrió. Le quedaban muy bien.

Martha se había esforzado, en parte porque se sentía agradecida por el trabajo de la chica y en parte porque tenía en gran estima al cirujano y quería que su _lo que quiera que fuese_ estuviera bien vestida. Miró con orgullo a la joven y dejó la lana a un lado.

-Estás preciosa, niña. A Richard le encantará verte.

Katherine nunca se había visto tan guapa, el verde le sentaba muy bien. Además la costurera había hecho un sencillo bordado en la falda, sólo tres florecillas, pero el detalle le parecía precioso, digno de una reina. Feliz, se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó. Martha se rio –Veo que te gusta, me alegro querida.

-¿Martha?

Richard asomó por la puerta y entró en la casa. Martha lo tomó del brazo y señaló a la muchacha. -¿Verdad qué es hermosa? He hecho un gran trabajo. –El cirujano la observó. Desde luego estaba preciosa. El verde hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, definitivamente era su color. Cuando pudo reaccionar ante la bella mujer, notó como esta esperaba que dijera algo, supuso que algo amable. Sacudió la cabeza -. Es un vestido fresco, que es lo que necesita. Gracias, Martha. Tus zapatos nuevos –añadió, entregándoselos. Katherine miró a un lado, decepcionada y enfadada. Se calzó con prisa, deseando salir de allí, se sentía incómoda y su vestido ya no le hacía tan feliz. Martha entrecerró los ojos. –Aquí tienes el pago –dijo, dándole una bolsa de cuero.

-No es necesario, Katherine y yo hemos acordado un método de pago. Me ha limpiado la casa de arriba abajo.

-Ya veo… -Ni siquiera había notado que la casa estaba limpia, no podía dejar de pensar en la joven que eludía su mirada. –En ese caso… será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Quiero llegar a Londres en dos semanas.

-Espero verte pronto. Veros –se corrigió, dándole un abrazo a Katherine y otro menos afectuoso a Richard. La joven le sonrió con tristeza y salió de la casa. El cirujano la siguió.

-Ha sido una buena idea limpiarle la casa, ahora no tendré que gastar el din…

No pudo terminar la frase, Katherine le hincó un dedo en el pecho y luego extendió la mano. Richard se negó –No.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Richard gruñó -. Vamos, camina. –Ahora fue su turno de sacudir la cabeza. –Perfecto, quédate ahí, yo me voy.

El cirujano caminó. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro… al quinto resopló y volvió hacia atrás. Katherine tenía una sonrisa triunfante. –Aquí tienes –masculló, entregándole el dinero.

-o-

Llevaban un par de horas de camino. Katherine comía su tercer dulce de miel con glotonería. Richard tenía el ceño fruncido. –No puedo creer que hayas gastado el dinero en pasteles –Ella se relamió y le ofreció uno -. No, no quiero -. Se encogió de hombros y dejó la cesta en el interior del carromato, chupándose los dedos. Había gastado la mitad de las monedas en esos deliciosos pasteles en el mercado y no se arrepentía. En casa sólo los comían por navidad y ella tenía que repartir uno entre sus dos hermanas. Nunca hubiera creído que pudiera comer uno entero y ahora tenía una cesta llena.

Mirando de nuevo al frente, sentía una especial satisfacción con el enfado del cirujano. Aún estaba molesta con él y empezaba a darse cuenta de que disfrutaba sacándolo de quicio. Al haber accedido a su pequeño chantaje Richard le había entregado también poder. Y pensaba usarlo. _Sin abusar._ En ello estaba pensando cuando divisó algo en el camino. Se centró en ello y de repente le quitó las riendas al cirujano de las manos e hizo parar al caballo, que al frenar del golpe hizo que los dos humanos se levantaran del asiento. Katherine bajó del carro y corrió.

Richard soltó una maldición. -¿Qué diablos haces?

Ella volvió deprisa, con algo entre sus brazos. Lo alzó, mostrándoselo. Él negó. –Ni hablar.

Katherine llevaba en sus brazos un cachorro. Una bola de pelos negra con manchas marrones que estrechó contra su pecho con un ademán protector. El animalito aulló. La joven se lo enseñó de nuevo, señalando una herida en el lomo del perrito. Richard resopló. –Katherine, no voy a gastar remedios ni tiempo en ese chucho. –Ella apretó los labios y entró en el carromato, buscando una botella de vino. Richard suspiró y obligó a _Altanero _a continuar, ignorándola. Pero tras un corto tiempo se volvió hacia atrás, con curiosidad y lo que vio lo hizo reír. Katherine miraba las botellas de alcohol con indecisión, sin saber que usar, mientras que una mano acariciaba la cabecita del animal. Se levantó y dejando que el caballo continuase solo se arrodilló a su lado y cogió una botella y un trapo. –¿A este si me dejas atenderlo? –preguntó, con humor. Ella entornó los ojos y sujetó al cachorro que gruñó al sentir el líquido quemándole. Richard no hizo mucho más, nunca había atendido a un perro y además la herida no parecía grave. –Se pondrá bien, ahora déjalo a un lado para que no lo atropellen.

La campesina lo miró fijamente y luego volvió a estrechar al cachorro entre sus brazos. Richard se apresuró a quitárselo –No vamos a quedárnoslo -. Pero ella no estaba conforme y se lo arrancó. –Dámelo. –Katherine negó -. Katherine. Suelta. Al. Perro.

-o-

_Dos días después_

Richard miraba con aburrimiento como la joven tiraba una rama al perrito y este se lo traía meneando el rabo. El cirujano removió el potaje de verduras que se calentaba en la candela y añadió un pedazo de ternera condimentado con romero y tomillo. Katherine se reía. Él sintió un poco de envidia. –Deberías ponerle nombre –comentó. Ella se volvió hacia él y se señaló la garganta, encogiéndose después de hombros -. Tú no puedes llamarlo, pero yo sí –protestó -. ¿Qué te parece… _Caballero_? Es un engreído y un conquistador de damiselas. _Desde luego a ella se la había ganado en un día.- _Katherine arrugó el ceño y negó. –No te gusta. Entonces pensaré otro, hay que ponerle nombre. –Ella volvió a negar, señaló al perro y se señaló a sí misma. –También es mío –replicó -. Yo lo he curado. Ambos se miraron, sin ceder. –Muy bien, que decida él.

Se levantó y cogió al cachorro, al que colocó sobre la hierba y obligó a estar quieto. Luego se separó de él diez pasos. Katherine comprendió y con una sonrisa burlona hizo lo mismo. Richard se agachó y llamó al animal –Vamos, amigo, ven aquí. Ven conmigo. Vamos. –El perro ladró y meneó el rabo, pero se sentó. Katherine se rio. Richard resopló -. Vamos idiota ven.

La campesina esperó a que el cirujano se cansara. Al fin este se levantó, enfurruñado. –Tu turno –masculló. Katherine ni se molestó en agacharse. Dio un par de palmadas y el animal fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Perfecto, te llamaré _Perro_ –gruñó. _Perro_ se quedaba. El cirujano se sentó junto a la candela y al final sonrió. Katherine no había parado de reír desde que había encontrado al animal.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo: <strong>

_-Bueno, quizás no es que no quieras hacerlo… puede que simplemente seas incapaz –dijo él, volviéndose. Katherine frunció el ceño y lo frenó._


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capítulo cortito antes de que empiece lo interesante. Un beso. **

**Capítulo 6. Aprender**

-Estás muy callada.

Katherine dejó de remover las coles con conejo y lo miró, como si fuera estúpido. Richard frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que la joven lo mirase así. Era un cirujano que había salvado muchas vidas, no era estúpido. -Sabes lo que quiero decir -masculló. Ella volvió a lo suyo, sin mostrarle mucho interés. Hasta que Richard la había llamado, había estado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Ya hacía cinco meses desde que abandonara, obligada, su casa. A veces, como en esa ocasión se sorprendía pensando en sus hermanos. ¿Estaría John recuperado de la mordedura de aquel lobo? ¿Le habría quedado alguna secuela? Y el cariñoso Jamie... ¿se acordaría de ella? siempre habían estado tan unidos... Pensó en las pequeñas Anne y Mary. Anne de doce años pronto se haría mujer, ¿quién iba a explicarle que la sangre que manaría de sus piernas era normal? Recordó su propio miedo al ver su lecho manchado, con apenas un año menos que el que ahora tenía su hermana. Dos años después desde que pronunciara su última palabra.

_-Padre, padreee -Jamie miró aterrado a su hermana mayor y llamó a gritos al hombre, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para entrar en la casa, cabreado. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Katherine se está muriendo. Mire Padre, se desangra -Señaló a la chiquilla asustada. El hombre miró a la niña con una mueca de asco. _

_-No te estás muriendo, estúpida. Es sangre de mujer, sangrarás unos días todos los meses, a tu madre también le pasaba. Es cosas de hembras. _

_-Pero... -Jamie no parecía nada convencido. _

_-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías -dijo, volviéndose -. Ve a lavarte -terminó la conversación._

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a aquella sangre que manchaba sus muslos cada mes, aunque nunca dejó de parecerle asqueroso. Sintió pena por su pobre hermana y la imaginó soportando el mismo miedo y la misma vergüenza que ella había pasado. Y luego estaba la pequeña Mary, que siempre había sido una hija para ella. Katherine la había cuidado desde el día de la muerte de su madre, cuando la pequeña sólo contaba con un año de edad. Ello había provocado que la niña empezara hablar mucho después de lo habitual, acostumbrada a una cuidadora silenciosa. Sólo cuando una aldeana había recriminado a su padre aquella actitud, el huraño hombre había obligado a sus otros hijos a ocuparse de la cría. Y así Mary había empezado a hablar. Su primera palabra había sido Madre y había sido para Katherine.

-¿Estás llorando?

Richard la miró preocupado, ella negó con vehemencia. -Estás llorando -confirmó -. ¿Qué ocurre, Kate?

Kate. Había vuelto a llamarla Kate. La primera vez había sido la semana pasada, cuando ella había preparado un delicioso guiso de cordero y zanahorias. Él la había mirado con aprecio y la había felicitado "Eres un cocinera estupenda, Kate". Se le había quedado mirando con asombro, sólo una persona la había llamado así antes de él y era su madre. Y ahora volver a oír el diminutivo le provocaba una cálida sensación. Trató de sonreír, quitándole importancia._ No es nada, Richard, sólo echo de menos a mis hermanos. _Ojalá pudiera decírselo. Ojalá.

Metió el cucharón en el pequeño caldero y tras soplar probó un poco, echándose hacia atrás con un gesto de desagrado. Cogió una rama de romero y la frotó entre sus manos, dejándola caer en el potaje. El olor impregnó el ambiente y se dio por satisfecha. Mucho mejor.

Richard no insistió más, ella parecía más calmada. Kate era fuerte, él lo sabía. Un par de ladridos los distrajo. Perro se acercó meneando el rabo y se tumbó junto a ellos. El cirujano lo acarició, le había cogido cariño, aunque había estado a punto de matarlo cuando se había meado en sus calzones. Lo había perdonado demasiado rápido, en parte porque la travesura había provocado una gran carcajada en Kate, una carcajada que le había parecido música. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que era el primer sonido que la oía emitir de sus labios había desechado la idea de lanzar al cachorro al río y lo había dejado a un lado. Richard se fijó en que el animal traía algo en el hocico. Un ratón muerto. Hizo un gesto de asco. -Tu perro te ha traído un regalo -comentó. Katherine, Kate miró hacia abajo y tendió la mano. En sólo doce días había enseñado al animal a darle cualquier cosa que le pidiera, incluido aquel animal que tanto le había costado cazar. Emitió un aullido, pero ella le miró con firmeza. Perro soltó al ratón y miró como su dueña lo lanzaba al río sin poner muchos reparos. Richard se rio -Le has hecho daño, míralo, está decepcionado.

_Perro _realmente parecía triste. ¿Acaso su ama no comprendía lo que le había costado cazar al rodeador? No era fácil para un cachorro conseguir su primera presa. Y su triunfo había acabado en el río. Con el rabo entre las patas se acercó al agua, pero la corriente ya había arrastrado al cadáver. Ladró.

-No le dejes entrar en el agua, luego querrá meterse en el carromato y lo mojará todo –Richard se dirigió a Kate. Esta dio un par de palmadas y el animal, aunque reticente, obedeció y se echó a sus pies. –Pronto llegaremos a Londres, apenas un día o dos de camino. Allí tengo buenos amigos, te gustarán –comentó, por sacar algún tema de conversación -. Estaremos en Londres durante un mes, el tiempo necesario para arreglar el carromato, proveernos y hacer negocios. Después partiremos.

_¿Negocios? _Kate se preguntó que negocios haría el cirujano además de vender, o mejor dicho, estafar a la gente con su medicina. Ella misma había aprendido a prepararla, bastaba con coger un barril de hidromiel y mezclarlo con hierbas. Y sin embargo, Richard sabía curar. Le había curado el tobillo y había sanado a muchos en aldeas y pueblos. Había curado a su hermano. Eso la obligaba a perdonarle su falsedad, eso y que ella también vivía de ello. _En estos tiempos no se puede ser honestos, Katherine_ le había dicho. _La honestidad mata más que una herida mal curada._ Y así ella misma había empezado a sonreír y a repartir frasquitos de medicina a mujeres, hombres y niños. _Te estás convirtiendo en una vendedora de humo_, se había reído él. Y habían brindado con el hidromiel sobrante. Después ella le había obligado a parar en una ermita para rezar y pedir perdón por sus pecados. Richard había refunfuñado, pero había entrado en el templo arrastrando los pies. _Deshonestos pero a salvo de la condenación eterna_ habría querido decir ella, pero como siempre sus pensamientos habían quedado encerrados. –Mientras estemos en Londres te enseñaré a escribir y a leer –añadió el barbero.

Kate dejó caer el cucharón en el caldero; el líquido ardiente salpicó en su pierna. Apretó los dientes, dolorida y se levantó la falda. Richard corrió al río y volvió con un trapo mojado que presionó sobre su pierna. Ella echaba chispas. _Es culpa tuya_, lo acusaban sus ojos. Richard se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué te enfadas? Sólo he dicho que voy a enseñarte a leer. Cualquiera diría que voy a prostituirte –masculló. La campesina entornó los ojos y le lanzó el trapo a la cara. Luego se encerró en el carromato, seguida de _Perro_. -¡Te comportas como una niña! –gritó él. Luego cogió un cuenco y se sirvió. –Más para mí.

Unas horas más tarde se ponían en marcha, otra vez. Ella seguía dentro de la vivienda, enfadada. Richard la ignoraba. No sabía qué diablos había cabreado a la joven, ni perdería el tiempo en saberlo. Ahora su única preocupación era llegar pronto a su casa en Londres. Mientras sentía los baches del camino en su trasero, Kate protestaba mientras bebía un vaso de hidromiel

_No necesito aprender a escribir como los frailes. Me ha ido muy bien toda mi vida sin saber leer. No me hace falta. ¿De qué me va a servir? Leer no sirve para elegir los mejores frutos, ni para calmas a las gallinas; las hierbas como el tomillo o el romero se encuentran en el campo, no en los libros. Es una pérdida de tiempo._

Katherine ya apenas lo recordaba, pero una vez, siendo muy niña sí había querido aprender. Un fraile que había pedido posada en la casucha había querido agradecerles a Padre y a la madre de Katherine dejándoles un libro. La pequeña lo había cogido con curiosidad, quedándose con la boca abierta ante los diminutos dibujos que según el Hombre de Dios formaban palabras. Cuando la mujer lo había rechazado, avergonzada, el fraile se había ofrecido para enseñarles a leer y escribir, a ella, a su marido y a sus dos hijos mayores. Pero Padre se había enfurecido y lo había echado de casa, quemando el libro en el fuego. _Ningún sabiondo va a darme lecciones_ había escupido. Kate, maravillada aún por el libro había intentado sacarlo del fuego, teniendo como recompensa un bofetón y una quemadura en la mano. Ahora, en su subconsciente, entre trago y trago de alcohol, algo le decía que leer era algo malo. E innecesario.

-Kate, voy a ver si encuentro un par de lieb… ¿Estás bebiendo?

Richard la miró sorprendido. Solían beber un poco de vino, pero por cómo estaba la jarra tirada por el suelo del carro y las mejillas enrojecidas de la muchacha, era evidente que Katherine había bebido más de la cuenta. Ella lo miró, con ojos inocentes y a la vez confusos. Él suspiró y le quitó la jarra, dejándola a un lado. Bebida sin alimentos, mala idea. –Quédate aquí, iré a por algo de comer. ¿De acuerdo? -La chica trató de asentir, pero una arcada se lo impidió. De repente se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, vomitando. –Maldita sea –resopló él.

Esa noche el cirujano preparó un caldo con una gallina comprada en una granja próxima. Él comió la carne, mientras que le daba la sopa a Katherine, a sorbitos. La joven se sentía enferma. Y no entendía el porqué, esa mañana ella estaba como un roble. Richard por supuesto sabía perfectamente que su malestar era provocado por la ingesta de alcohol. Compasivo, la dejó acurrucarse a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la enrojecida frente, acercándole de nuevo el cuenco a la boca para que bebiera un poco más. Ella lo rechazó, sólo quería dormir. –A partir de hoy mantendré el hidromiel escondido –dijo en voz baja, viendo como la joven iba a trompicones a su rincón y se tumbaba allí. _Perro_ trató de lamerle la cara, pero ella lo apartó. _Sí que se encuentra mal_, pensó. Ella nunca había rechazo al perrito.

El llanto de un niño despertó de su sueño al cirujano unas horas después, quien se incorporó, confuso. No había niños en su carromato. Con los ojos medio cerrados miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gemidos. Katherine estaba allí, moviéndose y llorando en sueños. Preocupado, se acercó a ella. –Kate –murmuró, sin saber si debía despertarla o no. Y sencillamente se dejó llevar por su instinto; Richard se acurrucó a su lado y la abrazó, dándole un beso en el pelo –Tranquila –la arrulló -. Tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Kate no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero fue consciente de unos brazos que la rodeaban y de la respiración del barbero sobre su cuello. Asustada, se mantuvo completamente quieta. Quizás había llegado ese momento que tanto temía, el día en que Richard la quisiera para algo más que para cocinarle. Cerró los ojos, rezando para que él no despertara con deseos de tomarla. _Por favor, Virgen Santa, no dejes que me haga daño_. _Señor, te lo ruego, no dejes que me lastime._ Richard despertó pocos minutos después, sin percatarse del miedo de la joven. Despacio, creyendo que aún estaba dormida salió fuera para hacer sus necesidades. Katherine aprovechó para levantarse a toda prisa y alejarse de allí, topándose con el corpulento hombre. Él la tomó de los hombros. –Cuidado, Kate –le dijo de forma amistosa, antes de alejarse. Ella no supo que pensar. -¿Crees que podrás comerte unos huevos sin vomitar? –le preguntó. Kate se encogió de hombros. Richard nunca había estado tan amable con ella.

El desayuno consistió sencillamente en unos huevos y pan duro. –En Londres comeremos mejor –le aseguró -. Mañana a estas horas ya estaremos en mi casa. Nuestra casa –se corrigió. Kate lo miró con la boca abierta. _¿Nuestra casa?_ _¿Suya y mía? _–Pareces sorprendida –dijo, divertido -. Ahora somos tú y yo, Katherine, lo mío es tuyo.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Luego él añadió -. Y por eso quiero que aprendas a escribir, me ayudarás con el inventario.

Kate resopló y puso los brazos en jarras. ¿Otra vez con eso? Pero estaba vez él no cedió. –Reconoce que será muy útil y además, eso nos permitirá comunicarnos. –Aquello la ofendió aún más. Indignada se dispuso a volver a la caravana, pero Richard la sujetó. –Sólo inténtalo, te prometo que tendré paciencia. Podemos empezar con tu nombre.

Ella negó, testaruda. El cirujano la miró fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, quizás no es que no quieras hacerlo… puede que simplemente seas incapaz –dijo él, volviéndose. Katherine frunció el ceño y lo frenó. Richard sonrió lentamente.

Kate y Richard Castle entraban en Londres al mismo tiempo que ella escribía con letras irregulares "Katherine Beckett".

* * *

><p><strong> En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_-Tranquila Kate, era sólo una pesadilla. -Richard le acarició el rostro, apartándole el cabello que se había quedado adherido a su frente. Kate parpadeó y cerró los ojos, saboreando la caricia. Él se acercó despacio a ella, sus labios entreabiertos. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Por favor**

Londres desprendía un desagradable olor por doquier. Las aguas sucias, los restos de pieles y sangre de animales, las basuras, todo contribuía a la pestilencia. Pero para la campesina Katherine aquel olor no era nada malo, ella, acostumbrada a convivir con bestias, apenas se percataba de él. Tampoco a Richard Castle podía afectarle, tal como él decía, no había nada más pestilente que un hombre enfermo y sus fluidos. Lo que Kate detestaba de la ciudad era el bullicio.

Antes de ser comprada por el cirujano, Katherine no habría visto a más de cincuenta personas en toda su vida, incluyendo en la cuenta a su familia. Además, incluso con el mal carácter del cabeza de familia, en el campo se respiraba paz. La ciudad era diferente. Comerciantes, mercaderes, prostitutas, carniceros, curtidores y un sinfín de oficios más convivían todos juntos en la Londres de principios del siglo XV. Y por supuesto, allí también había médicos. No cirujanos barberos como Richard, no. Médicos de verdad, con manos preparadas para sanar cualquier enfermedad que atormentara al cuerpo humano. O eso era lo que Javier Esposito, el médico de piel bronceada y acento extranjero que vivía frente a la casa londinense de Richard Castle, decía.

-Una bella letra –alabó el médico.

Richard y Kate llevaban una semana en Londres. Durante los primeros días habían tenido que adecentar la casa, un palacio según su punto de vista, con una pequeña habitación que se separaba del resto del hogar con una cortina. Katherine no había salido de su asombro al verla. Sin contar con sus tiempos viviendo en el convento, ella jamás había entrado en una casa con una habitación.

_-Hermosa, ¿verdad? Sobreviví todo un año a base de col para poder comprarla. Pero merece la pena, sienta bien poder estar a gusto cuando vengo a la ciudad. Nada de posadas ni noches en el carro… es un hogar. _

_Kate asintió, entusiasmada. Luego señaló la cortina y señaló al cirujano, inquisitiva. Él negó. –Nunca duermo ahí, prefiero dormir junto al fuego. Creo que los anteriores dueños la construyeron para poder yacer sin que la suegra los observara. La vieja no aprobaba que su hija se quitase las ropas para joder. _

_Katherine asintió, su madre tampoco lo habría aprobado. Ella siempre había yacido con Padre con el camisón puesto. Richard miró la raída tela y luego miró a la campesina. –Puedes dormir ahí si quieres, prepararemos un camastro.-El cirujano no se esperó el abrazo de agradecimiento de la joven; se quedó quieto y sorprendido, hasta que ella se separó. Luego esbozó una sonrisa al ver como cogía al perro y daba vueltas alrededor de la casa, feliz._

Richard se sentó a la mesa con una jarra de vino y tres vasos de barro. Sirvió a su invitado y luego a la joven, que se apresuró a alejar el líquido de sus preciados papeles. En apenas unos días Kate había pasado de aborrecer la escritura a adorarla. Aún no sabía escribir nada más que su nombre y el del cirujano, pero se sentía orgullosa de sus logros. Había llenado un papel de ambos nombres y aprovechaba hasta el mínimo hueco de la hoja. Javier rio.

-Una niña celosa de sus cosas –comentó antes de beber un sorbo de vino. Richard se volvió hacia ella.

-Mañana te enseñaré el abecedario. Ahora ¿por qué no dejas eso? Tu chucho te echa de menos. –El aludido arañaba la falda de Kate con una pata, emitiendo un lloriqueo que empezaba a poner histérico al cirujano. El médico, más tolerante le acarició la cabeza, pero el cachorro llamaba a su ama, no al desconocido. La muchacha llevó sus tesoros hasta su lecho y luego volvió, tomándolo en brazos. _Perro_ le lamió la cara, haciéndola reír. Luego volvió a sentarse, mirando afable al médico de rostro moreno. Richard y él hablaban de negocios.

-Entonces te dejaré los casos más leves, pero recuerda, me quedo con tres partes.

-¿Tres? Antes me exigías dos –replicó él.

-Lo sé, pero hay un nuevo médico en la calle, un idiota que presume de su sangre. Son malos tiempos para mí –suspiró él.

-A nadie le ha importado nunca tu sangre –Richard lo miró extrañado -. Sospecho que hay algo más. –El médico miró a la campesina con desconfianza, el barbero negó -. Es de fiar –le aseguró.

-Mi Leila –le confió, tras decidir que su viejo amigo no le mentiría, en voz baja -. Está embarazada, creo que viene más de uno. Mi Zoraida ya parió este invierno, con lo que gano puedo mantenerlas a ambas, pero si te doy una parte a ti…

Katherine no entendía nada, ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres de nombres extraños? Una debía ser su esposa, pero ¿la otra? El médico era demasiado joven para tener una hija en edad de tener hijos. -¿Seguro que es de fiar? –Javier la señaló. Ella se ruborizó, su confusión debía estar bien reflejada en su cara. Richard asintió, con paciencia. –No dirá nada.

-Escucha, niña –Le dijo -. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tengo un acento poco común. No nací siendo cristiano –anunció, callando después para ver su reacción. Kate no dijo nada, aunque solo bebió un poco de vino y esperó a que continuase. –Nací en la más hermosa ciudad que pueda existir, la bella Granada, ¿sabes de que te hablo? –Ella negó. Richard se levantó y añadió más leña al fuego, luego cogió un cesto con verduras y empezó a trocearlas. –Es una ciudad al sur, muy lejos de aquí, cerca de Castilla y Aragón, está bajo dominio musulmán. Yo soy musulmán. O al menos lo fui.

Kate tragó saliva y miró de reojo al barbero que no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo. El médico continuó.

-Mi padre y mi tío eran ricos comerciantes en Granada, mis hermanos, hermanas y yo recibimos una cuidada educación. Mi padre quería que continuáramos con el negocio y para ello nos enseñaban. Pero cuando apenas era un crío de catorce años conocí a la que sería mi primera esposa, Zoraida. Era muy bella y la deseaba, la deseé tanto que con doce años la desfloré, unos meses después la dejé preñada. Su padre accedió a que nos casáramos, pero a cambio yo debía entrar a estudiar en la Madrasa, él era médico y deseaba un hijo que lo sucediera, pero sólo tenía a Zoraida. La medicina no me atraía, pero yo amaba profundamente a aquella joven. Accedí a regañadientes.

Katherine escuchaba sin decir palabra, cautivada. En la voz del médico intuía orgullo por su pasado y sobre todo, nostalgia.

-Durante los años en la Madrasa apenas podía pasar tiempo con mi esposa y mi hija, pero me avergüenza decir que no las echaba de menos. Lo que empezó como una obligación se transformó en devoción. Era el mejor de mis compañeros y pronto destaqué. Mi suegro consiguió lo que tanto deseaba, un hijo médico. Un gran médico –añadió -. Para cuando terminé, mi hermosa Zoraida se había convertido en una extraña. Me echaba de menos y odiaba a su padre por alejarme de ella con la medicina. Ella jamás me lo reprochó, pero siempre lo supe. Por ello me afanaba en darle hijos, no quería que se sintiera sola. Cuando salí de la Madrasa, Zoraida y yo teníamos cuatro hijos. Cuatro hermosos hijos.

-Ahórrate los detalles tiernos –bufó Richard -. Cuéntale sobre tu conversión.

-A ello iba –replicó, mientras el barbero le llenaba el vaso -. Mi familia para entonces había perdido su fortuna, ya no era lo mismo. Mi hermano tuvo que viajar hacia Toledo por un asunto de negocios, es una ciudad castellana –explicó -. Nos pidió que le acompañásemos y accedí, gustoso. Allí estuvimos todo un año, mi hermano regresó a casa, pero yo no. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué.

-Avaricia –aclaró Richard -. Durante el año que estuvo allí un noble toledano descubrió su talento como médico y lo engatusó para que entrara a trabajar como su médico personal.

-En Castilla los médicos judíos y musulmanes gozan de buena fama –añadió Javier -. Pero el noble no quería que lo relacionaran con un hereje… y me puso una condición: la conversión. Mi esposa se negó, dijo que era una traición. Yo sólo pude pensar en el dinero. Bastó con una noche de amor para convencerla. Al día siguiente yo era Javier y ella, María. Pero en la intimidad nunca dejamos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres ni perdimos nuestras costumbres. Salvo el vino. Me encanta el vino –sonrió.

-Dile quien en Leila –lo instó el cirujano.

-Mi esposa.

Katherine parpadeó, sin entender. Richard trató de no reírse –Lo musulmanes pueden tener más de una esposa.

-Leila era esclava en casa del noble donde trabajaba, fue comprada un año después de llegar yo. Es una joven bellísima y muy inteligente, me enamoré perdidamente de ella en cuanto la conocí, quise comprarla para liberarla, pero mi señor se negó. La rapté.

-Parece una novela, ¿verdad? –Richard disfrutaba de la cara de asombro de su joven compañera. El médico apuró el vino y eructó.

-No tenía a donde ir, podría acabar en la cárcel por robarle a un noble o incluso terminar con una mano cortada. Zoraida estaba histérica, había perdido su apacible vida por una extraña, mis hijos estuvieron dos días enteros sin comer. Entonces, en una taberna, ya lejos de Toledo, oí a unos mercaderes hablar sobre Londres y simplemente me decidí. Iríamos a Londres. Allí nadie nos conocería. Pero primero debía casarme con Leila.

-Se casaron y aquí están –concluyó Richard -. La familia feliz.

-Con el tiempo Zoraida me perdonó y toleró a Leila, no es que la adore pero creo que empieza a tenerle afecto. Ahora bien –añadió, poniéndose serio -. Nadie debe saber nada de esto, para el resto del mundo, Leila, Jane para los cristianos, es la hermana de mi esposa, no mi segunda mujer.

-Es importante que entiendas eso, Kate –añadió el barbero -. Nuestro amigo podría meterse en un grave problema si se descubriese que es bígamo.

Ella asintió con firmeza, mirando a los ojos del musulmán. Javier –se preguntó cuál sería su verdadero nombre –la traspasó con la mirada y al final sonrió, creyéndola. Luego se levantó.

-¿Tres partes? –preguntó, mirando al otro hombre. Richard suspiró, resignado.

-Tres partes.

-Ven un día a casa, niña, mis esposas disfrutarán de tu compañía.

_-o-_

-Te tiembla la mano –se burló él, Kate estaba emocionada -. Cálmate –Le sujetó la mano con un firme apretón. Ella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida y a la vez, complacida. Richard le había enseñado el alfabeto con mucha paciencia y ahora estaban con el Padrenuestro. Era muy difícil, pero ella quería aprender y él disfrutaba enseñándole. Cualquier cosa por verla tan risueña.

Kate cogió un mechón de su pelo e hizo un tirabuzón; el barbero ya había notado que hacía aquello cuando se sentía complacida con él. Richard no pudo resistirse y le acarició la mano. Pero _Perro_ aprovechó aquel momento para estirarse en el suelo y emitir un sonoro bostezo. Entonces ella se soltó, rompiendo el momento. El hombre se maldijo. -¿Preparada? –Katherine asintió, ignorando el ardor en sus mejillas, su mirada fija en el trozo de piel que él había acariciado. El cirujano empezó a dictar.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis…_

-o-

-Leila, deja eso, yo lo haré después.

Katherine se encontraba sentada a la mesa del médico, junto a sus dos esposas. El hombre había salido a atender una urgencia, con Richard y ella disfrutaba de la compañía de las dos mujeres, tan distintas y para ella, tan parecidas. En la estancia un grupo de niños de diversas edades jugaba con _Perro_, quien meneaba el rabo, feliz y orgulloso de ser el centro de atención. Leila, la esposa más joven dejó el pesado cesto con ropa sucia a un lado y se sentó. Zoraida dispuso una fuente con pasteles de miel y almendras y la animó para que los probase –Son pasteles de mi tierra –explicó -. Te encantarán.

Y era cierto, estaban deliciosos. -¿Y bien? –dijo la más joven, animada -. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Richard? ¿Ya te ha tomado?

Zoraida regañó a la mujer embarazada, percatándose de la incomodidad de la muchacha. Pero Leila no creía haber dicho nada malo. –Vamos, querida, puedo notar su deseo. Y el tuyo.

-Leila, asustas a la pobre niña.

-No es una niña, Zoraida, mírala, es toda una mujer y es muy bella. No sé cómo Richard se contiene.

-No la escuches –le sonrió amablemente -. El embarazo enciende su ardor, últimamente sólo puede pensar en el gozo conyugal.

-No soy la única –replicó la otra. Y Kate se rio, tomando otro dulce y olvidando durante un rato al cirujano y la inocente caricia de aquella mañana.

Una hora después Kate salía de la casa acompañada de Leila, quien la dejó en su puerta y le dijo al oído –En serio, no tiene nada de malo mostrar tu afecto a un hombre. El deseo es un regalo de Dios.

Richard estaba agotado, había tenido que amputar una mano a un joven mercader y extirpar un desagradable bulto a una prostituta. Al llegar a casa, agradeció profundamente encontrar la cena servida y a Kate con una palangana llena de agua caliente. Con una sonrisa, se lavó bien las manos, eliminando todo resto de sangre y putrefacción y se sentó a la mesa. Como siempre, olía muy bien. Con aquella comida se le hacía la boca agua.

-¿Te has divertido con esas dos? –Le preguntó. Kate miró hacia abajo, ocultándose de él. El barbero empezó a pensar que había pasado algo malo cuando descubrió que estaba riéndose. Frunció el ceño -¿He dicho algo gracioso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y mojó el pan en el guiso de pescado. Luego se relamió el labio, provocándolo con una excitante mezcla de descaro e inocencia. El cirujano se removió, incómodo. –Creo que hoy deberíamos ir a dormir temprano. Mañana quiero llevarte al mercado.

Kate dejó de sonreír. Lo había incomodado. Lo sabía. Los hombres de bien no disfrutaban con el coqueteo. Su madre jamás habría aprobado aquel comportamiento, no era propio de una buena chica cristiana. Maldita Leila y sus consejos herejes, pensó. Se levantó, dejando el guiso a la mitad y se encerró tras la cortina. Se tumbó en su lecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando al cirujano sentado a la mesa, confundido y con una erección difícil de esconder.

-o-

_-¿Madre? –La pequeña Kate lloraba en sueños. De repente, despertó, sintiendo que algo faltaba en la casa, algo cálido. No era el fuego, que ardía con fuerza en la vieja chimenea, ni el olor a bebé que despedía Mary, dormida a su lado. Se incorporó angustiada y entonces comprendió que faltaba. Madre no estaba. _

_(…)_

_-¿Madre? Madre hace frío y tengo miedo. He tenido una pesadilla._

_(…)_

_ Madre yacía tirada en el viejo granero, su bello vestido gris manchado de rojo, su boca entreabierta, luchando por tomar un soplo más de aire. -¿Madre? –repitió, con los ojos llorosos. –Madre –suplicó, agachándose a su lado. Entonces una mano grande y fría la cogía por los hombros y tiraba de ella. Y una voz hablaba: _

_-Nunca digas una palabra de esto –susurró, la voz tan amenazante que la pequeña contuvo la respiración, mientras dos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas -. Nunca._

Richard oyó gemidos al otro lado de la cortina y asustado se acercó. Kate se revolvía en sueños, volvía a tener pesadillas. Ahora no sólo temblaba, también lloraba. Se arrodilló a su lado y abofeteó suavemente sus mejillas.

-Despierta, despierta Kate. Despierta –repitió, en voz alta.

Katherine abrió los ojos de golpe, le costaba respirar. Aterrada, miró a los lados y se sacudió las manos que la sujetaban por los hombros. Pero estas manos no estaban frías, eran cálidas. Con escalofríos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, se volvió hacia el hombre que la había despertado. Todavía atemorizada pero agradeciendo la compañía, se abrazó a él, con fuerza. El cirujano le dio un beso en el pelo y ella suspiró, sintiéndose mejor. Poco a poco los temblores abandonaron su cuerpo. Él murmuró algo, no soportaba verla así. Ella sólo se abrazó más aún. Al final fue Richard quien se apartó.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Ella empezó a asentir, calmada, pero entonces el recuerdo del horrible sueño la golpeó. Muchas veces había tenido aquellas pesadillas, ella lo sabía, pero de algún modo su mente hacía algo para que al día siguiente no las recordara. Ahora las veía todas con nitidez. El barbero notó como volvía a temblar y volvió a atraerla hacia su pecho. Kate gimió, el calor del hombre era como un bálsamo.

-Tranquila Kate, era sólo una pesadilla. -Richard le acarició el rostro, apartándole el cabello que se había quedado adherido a su frente. Kate parpadeó y cerró los ojos, saboreando la caricia. Él se acercó despacio a ella, sus labios entreabiertos, sus alientos entremezclándose. Richard apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aquello estaba mal, se estaba aprovechando del miedo y la inocencia de Katherine. Se apartó, apenas unos milímetros, pero ella, como tantas otras veces lo sorprendió, pegando su frente a la suya. Sus narices se rozaron, la mano femenina rozó el cuello del cirujano, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Y entonces, los labios de Katherine Beckett se abrieron para pronunciar sus primeras palabras en ocho años.

-Por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

_-Lo lamento, señorita. _

_-¡Mira por dónde vas!_

_-Vamos, Lanie. _

_Richard la tomó de la mano, apartándola de la mujer negra que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña de piel oscura a la que había llamado Lanie. Kate no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de la niña. Sentía algo al mirarla. Algo extraño. Cálido. Pero no sabía que era. Al final simplemente le restó importancia y continuó caminando, sintiendo los dedos protectores del cirujano entrelazados con los suyos._

* * *

><p><strong>Pues Kate va superando sus traumas mientras que nosotros averiguamos más de ellos. <strong>

**¿Quién será la pequeña Lanie?, ¿Richard y Kate irán a más? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Besos y gracias por leer (y por las reviews)**

**:)**


End file.
